Eternal Innocence
by kidzexion
Summary: The Innocence has chosen those who are deemed pure. Those who are chosen have taken on a difficult path. Who will end up making it to the end of this road?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's KZ! Sorry about the looooooong pause in writing. High School's not really helping me with my stories. This story is going to be a collaboration with a fellow writer and friend of mine in real life. She is known here as Kanero16. She recently introduced me to an anime, -Man. I loved it, of course. Together, we have decided to write a fanfiction of our own about said anime. All of the original characters from the anime, belong to their original creator and we do not own them. However, some characters that me and Kanero have created will be introduced and these characters DO belong to us. Now that I'm done ranting, here's the prologue of Eternal Innocence. Enjoy, folks!**

**

* * *

**

Eternal Innocence

The field was spattered with blood, corpses were scattered everywhere. The sound of clashing metal and explosions echoed throughout the small field. The wind howled and blew fiercely, nearly ripping the trees from their roots. Pieces of akuma fell from the sky and landed with large thuds, making the earth shake. A long silence came soon after, but it was broken by the sound of gunfire. A lurid shade of purple bled into the night sky, changing it into an eerie parade of color. Standing alone with their coats blowing in the wind, were three exorcists, surrounded by the remains of the akuma they had just destroyed.

Hisoka exhaled loudly, brushing the brown hair out of her face. "The Earl really needs to step his game up if he wants to take down the Black Order."

The three exorcists turned slowly to the opposite direction towards the moon, and made their way 'home'.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Kanero16: HAI GUYS! I'm the other author of this fanfic! I'll simply be known as K16 for the purpose of space.**

**KZ: Yupyup! Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Me and Kanero will update this story as soon as we can, which might be once or twice a week because we are very busy with subjects in High School.**

**K16: Until next time! Remember...keep your spoons handy! (great defense weapon X3)**

**KZ:Later, guys! Please Review and Favorite! (If you want. =P)**


	2. Taking the Long way 'Home'

_**Hey everyone! It's Kanero and I was put in charge of chapter 1. Yes I know it took me a looong time but I have a valid excuse!...Actually I don't but anyways here's chapter 1!**_

Eternal Innocence Chapter 1

"Wow that was amazing!" Airi squealed. Her dirty blond hair moved with the breeze.

"We should do this again but instead of Hungary let's go to Rome or Paris!" She jumped up and down on her seat on the train.

"Can we please close the window? My ears are starting to hurt." Yuuki said as she covered them with her hands.

The train continued on the tracks clicking and clacking along the rails. It was the evening after their battle and they were finally on their way 'home'.

"I wonder where Hisoka went." Airi thought out loud in an airy voice.

"Beats me, she could be anywhere." Yuuki shrugged as she brushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

At that moment, the car door slid open and Hisoka walked through, an annoyed expression on her face. She walked over to the window and slammed it shut and sat down, arms folded.

"What's wrong Hisoka? Did someone spill water on you again?" Yuuki chuckled as Hisoka gave her a demonic glare.

"No, I just got finished calling HQ and Komui wants us to come back immediately for review." She said without emotion.

"What review is he talking about? None of the other exorcists have had a review before." Airi said disappointed.

Hisoka sighed and looked out the window. Yuuki looked at Airi and then towards Hisoka.

"It's too quiet! Say something someone!" Yuuki yelled.

"I know! What are you guys looking forward to when we get back?" Airi said as she stood on her seat again. Hisoka gave another death glare towards Airi as Yuuki stood up.

"I'm going to play the ultimate prank on someone, preferably Yuu Kanda!" She said in a noble voice.

Hisoka rolled her eyes and glanced out the window again. She knew what she was looking forward to… the great tasting food, a warm bed, and seeing a certain someone. The train suddenly came to a squealing stop.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but we will have to stop here to make repairs. For all those would like to leave please contact one of the conductors for assistance." The announcer said over the intercom.

"Well that's one way to say get the hell off the train..." Hisoka grabbed her bag and hopped out the window next to her seat.

"Do we even know where we are at?" Airi asked puzzled following her companion.

The smell of coal and smoke filled the air. Over in the distance there was a coal mine and some men working on whatever it was they did in a mine.

"We should ask one of them." Yuuki suggested as she started to walk towards the mine.

She slowly approached one of the better looking men and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm sorry to bother you but could you tell us where we are?"

The man smiled and pointed a finger in the air. He took in a big breath.

"If you're going to say the worst looking coal mine on the face of the planet we can plainly see that." Hisoka interrupted with an emotionless tone.

Airi started laughing and patted Hisoka on the back.

"You have such a negative perspective!" Airi wiped a tear from her eye.

"Look kid, you're in the great country of Austria! If you need any more info go talk to Aiisu. He knows a lot about the town."

"Aiisu, huh...?" Hisoka sighed. Why did this stuff always happen to her? She looked around. "What does he look like?"

The miner wiped some sweat from his brow. "Oh trust me, you'll know when you see him..."

**A/N: Kind of a cliff hanger if you can see it as that. Next chapter is KZ's! Please favorite and review like everyone says. It makes me happy to see reviews though! Honest! But I thank all who actually look at this story ^-^ Well **

**Peace, Love, and Music!  
**


	3. Meeting the 'Special' Kid, Aiisu!

**A/N:Yo guys! KZ here! Me and Kanero are sorry for the long wait on updating the story! Kanero actually called me tonight to tell me that Ch. 2 was up so I immediately got cracking on Ch. 3 and got it done within two hours! So yeah! That's our way of saying sorry! In this chapter, we introduce MY character! I'm so excited! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hisoka sighed as she walked around the foggy town. She knew they must've walked around the entire village and there was no sight of this 'Aiisu' person the miner told them about. She was starting to have doubts when suddenly a bunch of workers were crowding around a small portion of the mine. She nodded to Airi and Yuuki and headed into the crowd. Of course, Airi ran past her friends and butted her way to the front of the crowd.

The miners were cheering on a teenage boy with blue hair that slightly covered his eyes, which were colored a bright turquoise. The boy was holding a bunch of red jewels in his dirty hands. The boy was grinning widely as a bunch of older miners playfully budged him.

"Nice work, Aiisu! You found even more rubies than yesterday!" One of the miners called out proudly.

"Yeah! With you on the team, we might just get the money we need!" Another yelled.

The boy called Aiisu grinned even wider and dropped the jewels in a box.

"C'mon guys! It wasn't even that hard! You'll have to do better if you wanna catch up to me!" He said teasingly.

Airi smiled. "Hey guys! That's the Aiisu kid that guy told us to look for, right?" She squealed out.

Hisoka nodded. "Let's get him to lead us out of here and to the right direction to the HQ, this place is starting to bug me." Hisoka said coldly.

Airi ran up to Aiisu and grabbed him in a tight bear hug. "We found you, Aiisu! We found you!" She yelled happily, squeezing him tighter.

Aiisu gasped and used the last of his breathe to choke out his response. "That's great…! Now….please let….go! You're….suffocating….me!"

Hisoka frowned. "Airi, let him go, you'll kill him…do that after he leads us out of here." She ordered.

Airi giggled nervously. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized as she released Aiisu from her clutches.

Aiisu gasped for air, coughing a bit. "Jeez Louise lady! What's wrong with you?" He barked, glaring at her.

Yuuki blinked. "You could've been a bit nicer about that, Aiisu." She commented with a kind smile.

"Yeah…! But she almost suffocated me!" He retorted.

"Yes. But the keyword here is 'almost'." She continued with a chuckle.

Aiisu muttered something under his breath. "What do you guys need anyways? I'm kinda busy here." He asked dryly, picking up his box filled with jewels.

"A man mentioned you knew the way out of this town and towards the next train station, which way would it be?" Yuuki answered him.

Aiisu blinked. "Ohhhhh…! Hitchhikers, eh? No problem then, I'll show ya!" He said with a chuckle.

"We're not hitchikers!" Hisoka yelled out angrily. How DARE he call her a hitchkier?

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! You girls are scary!" Aiisu said, drawing back, a bit frightened of the girls. He looked up to see the sun going down and gulped. "Heheh…Well…I'd like to show you the way…but…" He trailed off.

"…But?" Hisoka broke the silence. This guy was starting to irritate her.

Aiisu chuckled nervously. "It'll be too dark out to lead you guys to the station." He answered. "I'll lead you out tomorrow though!" He quickly continued cheerily.

"Tomorrow? What, are you scared to head out there?" Hisoka growled.

Airi and Yuuki pulled her back.

"Sorry." Yuuki apologized for her friend. "Could you show us a place to stay?" She asked kindly.

"Well…uh…sure!" He snickered. He liked that one the best. The happy one was…well…TOO happy…and the other one…well. He looked at the angry brown-haired girl and shivered as he felt her piercing eyes bore into him like razor-sharp blades. "You guys can stay at my place! It's just me after all." He grinned.

Airi jumped in joy. "Yay! Sleepover!" She yelled out happily. She LOVED sleepovers!

Hisoka looked Aiisu over. The boy was filthy from working in the mines. She hoped his house was clean at the least…

Aiisu began leading the girls to his house, a small two-story house with two windows. Fortunately, it was pretty clean on the inside, and looked better compared to the other houses.

Aiisu turned to the girls. "You'll all have to share a room. Hope you don't mind." He explained nervously.

Airi smiled. "Of course we don't! Right guys?" She beamed and looked towards Yuuki and Hisoka.

Yuuki smiled and nodded. Hisoka sighed, figuring it was better than nothing and nodded.

"Great! And uh…can I finally get your names? It's gonna be hard for me to get used to you guys without names." He commented as he turned back to them.

"I'm-" Yuuki started, only to be interrupted by Airi.

"I'm Airi!" Airi squealed in delight.

Aiisu blinked. "Yes…you are…" He turned to Yuuki. "And you?"

"Yuuki…" Yuuki finished her sentence dryly.

"My name is Hisoka." The last one answered. "Don't forget it because I'm not repeating myself." She said coldly, glaring at him.

"Noted…" Aiisu replied nervously. "W-Well…G'night!" Aiisu zoomed upstairs to his own bedroom.

Airi was the first to open their bedroom. For the way the town looked, this wasn't actually too bad. Three separate beds. Hisoka silently prayed thanks.

Each one got into their own beds, Hisoka heading for the lamp.

"Good niiiiight!" Airi shouted suddenly, making Hisoka jump.

Hisoka grumbled something and shut the lamp off, quickly getting back into the bed so she could get some peace and quiet…..

The next morning, Hisoka awoke with a yawn and noticed her friends were still asleep. She decided to go wake up Aiisu first so they could leave as soon as they could. But Hisoka was surprised to find that Aiisu wasn't in his room, as a matter of fact…he wasn't in the house at all!

"Damn it Aiisu!" She yelled as she swung the door open to her make-shift room.

She kicked the bed that Airi was on and watched as Airi rolled off the bed with a thud.

"Wake up! The stupid kid isn't here!" She threw a pillow at Yuuki and went out to go look for him when Yuuki started chanting.

"I found him, I found him!" Outside there was a crowd of miners surrounding Aiisu.

"Aiisu! Aiisu! Aiisu!" A crowd cheered.

Hisoka scoffed. "Attention hog." She muttered as she walked out.

Airi and Yuuki followed her, the crowd was seen tossing Aiisu up and down, holding a glowing green object in his hands. At this, Hisoka raised an eyebrow and got a closer look.

Upon closer expection, Aiisu was seen to be holding a glowing green crystal, probably something he dug up. But that crystal…something felt familiar about it.

The crowd finally set him down and he showed off his signature grin as he made his way out to the girls. "Hey guys!" He greeted them with the same grin.

Hisoka stared at him, which scared him quite a bit. "Uh…Hisoka?" Aiisu asked nervously.

Hisoka reached out at him, and went to touch the crystal. The crystal immediately put up a barrier around itself and blocked off Hisoka.

Hisoka grinned. "Well…looks like you're not all that useless after all. That crystal is Innocence!"

Yuuki and Airi dropped their jaws. "Seriously?" They chorused.

"Innocence?" Aiisu piped up. "What's tha-AAGH!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the crystal started to melt and merged into Aiisu's hands. "What the hell is it doing?" He screamed out in fear.

Hisoka's grin faded. "It's merging with him…" She whispered.

The crystal completely vanished, everyone was left speechless. Then, Aiisu instinctively put out both arms and watched as his left arm became enveloped in a crystal-like ice, and the right arm, igniting on blue fire. He was surprised not to feel any pain. The crowd gasped and talked amongst themselves.

Aiisu's arms had become extended claws made of ice and fire. The Innocence merged with him to give him this ability.

Airi gasped. "Wow! Aiisu, the Innocence chose you as pure-hearted!"

Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle. "You're just like us now."

"Wha-? What's going on? This is not normal! Why are you not freaking out like me?" Aiisu yelled out in response.

Hisoka approached him. "It would take too long for us to explain…" She paused and sighed. "Lead us to the train station….and come with us. Komui's gonna wanna meet with you and he'll explain things." She finished as she walked off.

"W-Wait! I can't just leave!" Aiisu tried to argue, but Hisoka kept moving on, ignoring him.

Aiisu looked back to his friends to seem them all cower in fear away from him. He sighed. "This is nuts…all of this…Who knew girls would be THIS much trouble?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He saw Airi and Yuuki smiling at him and sighed. He had no choice now. He nodded and followed them, running to catch up to Hisoka.

"Yay!" Airi squealed happily. "You're one of us now, Aiisu!" She cried out in joy as she wrapped him in another bear hug.

"GAHHHH!" Aiisu screamed in agony.

Hisoka rolled her eyes and Yuuki chuckled.

Airi released him and he panted, starting to take the lead to show them the way. He took one last glimpse back at his old town to see everyone waving goodbye. He looked at both of his claws and waved back, feeling saddened to leave them behind. But somehow, he felt…okay with leaving. Like maybe that 'Innocence' chose him for a reason. His mind was clouded with these thoughts and was broken out of his trance by Hisoka, who called his name from the inside of the train.

"Hey! Aiisu! Are you coming?" She called to him.

Aiisu took one look back and turned back to her with a grin. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's Ch. 3! I hope you guys liked it! Please fav, watch, and or review! We'd really appreciate some feedback! Well, until then guys! Catch ya later!**


	4. A 'Warm' Welcome Home

**K16: Hey guys! Kanero here! This is finally chapter three of Eternal Innocence! I want to give a big thank you to Tsuki Yume for being the first reviewer! **

**KZ:Yup! So thanks a lot Tsuki! We hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, the next one should be up soon! Sorry for the short intros but we've got mid-terms tomorrow and those are not fun at all! Heh...anyways. Onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Chapter 3

"Well welcome 'home'!" Airi squealed as they approached the doors of the Black Order.

Aiisu looked up at the doors and almost fell backwards. Yuuki giggled and urged him to walk forward. Hisoka was already at the front talking to one of the golems. Aiisu, still baffled at all the new sights, followed Yuuki to where Hisoka was standing. Coming from the golem was a voice that sounded somewhat thrilled and somewhat angered.

"I'm so glad that you guys finally decided to come back! You've been gone for so long now!" The voice shrilled through the golem.

"Komui just open the god forsaken gates already." Hisoka replied in her normal tone, putting a hand to her forehead.

"We also have a new exorcist!" Yuuki sang as she walked over to the golem. "Hevlaska still needs to examine him too."

At that moment Airi jumped up and down. "Yay! Examination! Hey guys? Doesn't Hevlaska need to examine us to-…"

Airi was cut off as Hisoka and Yuuki put their hands over her mouth, muffling her.

"Hm? What was that Airi?" Komui asked confusedly from the golem.

"Nothing, Komui, now open the gate!" Hisoka answered for her angrily.

Aiisu watched the entire scene with wide eyes. _What the hell are these guys talking about, and who was this Komui guy they were talking about?_ He figured that he would find out once he was led in to meet him.

The gates to the HQ were finally opened and Hisoka started in, followed by Yuuki and Airi. Aiisu ran to catch up to them. Once inside, the girls led Aiisu to where Komui was standing. Next to him was a younger looking teenage girl with pig tails. She held a clip board in her hand and as the group walked over Komui started in on his lecture.

"You girls were out for more than six months! You've caused so much worry amongst us." Komui flailed his arms.

"I highly doubt that there was much worry among the finders." Hisoka looked over to where a group of finders were talking.

"Anyways Komui this is Aiisu. He's the one with the innocence Hisoka told you about." Yuuki changed the subject as she pushed Aiisu forward.

Komui looked him over and turned towards the girl with the pigtails.

"Lenalee I believe we have ourselves a new exorcist!" He exclaimed turning back to the girls.

"You may do whatever you guys usually do…just don't leave the building! Oh and you'll be coming with me Aiisu." Komui started down a set of stairs and Aiisu slowly followed. Aiisu turned back to the girls with the kind of face that would've said: "What the hell is going on?"

"Good luck!" Airi cheered as she waved after them.

"I'm going to go eat." Hisoka mumbled as she made her way to the cafeteria.

The other two reluctantly followed her. Jerry was in his kitchen as always making whatever anyone wanted. Hisoka walked up to the cut out window and ordered the regular, Lo mien noodles and rice.

"I don't understand how you can eat that." A confused voice said behind her.

"Well I could say the same to you Lavi." Hisoka replied as she took her food from Jerry.

"Lavi!" Airi squealed as she hugged the red headed exorcist.

Lavi patted Airi's head and tried to free himself from her bear hug. Yuuki walked over and patted Lavi on the back.

"Did you play any good pranks while I was gone?" Yuuki asked.

"Nah. Yuu was off on a mission and Allen was training somewhere so I couldn't do anything devilish." Lavi chuckled.

"Well that's good because I have been thinking of the ultimate prank." Yuuki whispered.

"Oh do tell! I want in on it!" Lavi shouted as he flailed his arms.

"Well shut up about it stupid!" Yuuki yelled back at him.

Lavi contained his laughter and sat on the ground. Yuuki knocked him in the head and turned toward Hisoka.

"Yo Hisoka! You want in?" Yuuki asked with a reassuring grin.

Hisoka ignored the voices and continued to eat her lo-mien.

"Awww…! I guess she doesn't want to." Lavi said with a frown. "Anyways, what is this prank of yours?" He asked, already beaming again.

"Already thinking of a prank, Yuuki?" A deep voice came from the hallway.

Yuuki gasped as she heard the voice, it sent shivers down her spine just hearing it. "Uh oh…" She whispered quietly.

Lavi cheered. "Alright! Yuu's back!" He said cheerily. "What's going on Yuu?" He asked happily.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, idiot." The black-haired samurai groaned as he walked towards the two.

"Why not? Isn't that your name, Yuu?" He inquired again with a grin.

Lavi was silenced as Kanda pulled out his Mugen, pointing it at him. "I'd shut it if I were you, rabbit." He threatened.

Lavi backed up and sweat dropped. "Ahhh….it's good to have you back Yuu." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"KANDAAAAAAAAA!" Airi rushed towards him.

Kanda looked towards the girl storming towards him and his face went flat. "Oh great gods…" He cursed. He was tackled to the ground by the small girl as she hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" She cried out happily.

Hisoka, in the meantime had just finished eating and walked in on the scene, staring at the two with her dark, devil-like glare.

Airi looked up at her friend and waved. "Oh hiii Hisoka! Kanda' s back!" She stated the obvious loudly.

Hisoka kicked her off of Kanda and folded her arms. "Get up, you're embarrassing yourself." She scolded.

Kanda quickly got up and glared at his comrade. "Hmph. Stingy as ever, Hisoka. So, what happened on your mission in that lame town?" He asked as he dusted himself off.

"A lot of annoying things, which ended with us finding another exorcist. His Innocence melded with him while we were there." She explained.

"Another exorcist, huh? Is he normal at least?" He asked, silently praying that the new one was.

"Well…" Hisoka started, she was cut off as Aiisu walked in, now cleaned up and wearing the usual attire for an exorcist. He looked at everyone to see all eyes on him, he blinked and noticed Kanda.

"Did I miss something?" He asked quietly.

Kanda groaned. "God damn it…"

* * *

**K16: Well there you have it. Hope everyone enjoyed! ^-^ Please review (like everyone says). Next chapter is KZ's!**


	5. Some 'New' Faces

**KZ:Hey guys! KZ again! This chapter was just to get Aiisu a little more familiar with the Black Order, and introduce the antagonists! I promise you, exciting stuff is going to happen soon, me and Kanero are still plotting up some great things and we hope we'll be able to keep you guys hooked! So, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Ch. 4

Aiisu walked into the cafeteria, it was filled with many other Exorcists as well as some strange people he was told about, the finders. Dressed in those strange beige robes and some of them with ridiculous face paints. He walked towards the line and once he finally made his way to the front he was greeted by a tall man with black sunglasses and purple braids.

"Hiii there! What can I get you, fine sir?" The man asked. "I'm Jerry, the famous cook of the Black Order and I can make you anything you want. What would ya like?" He asked in a cheery tone.

Aiisu was taken back a bit, he spoke really fast. "Uh…I guess I could go for a nice big steak right about now…" He said with a little chuckle.

It took no less than a minute for Jerry to pop back up with a perfectly cooked slab of steak. Aiisu's jaw dropped. "That's incredible!" He exclaimed as he took the dish into his hands. "Thanks, Jerry!" He said with a smile. He looked around and saw Hisoka sitting with Yuuki, Airi, and Lavi. Seeing as he had nowhere else to sit, he took a seat next to Lavi and waved to the group. "Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hey, Aiisu! What's up?" Lavi was the first to greet him with a grin.

"Aiisu! You made it!" Airi squealed, clapping her hands.

"Hey there, Aiisu." Yuuki greeted him.

Hisoka just grunted and waved.

Aiisu chuckled. "Hey, uh…where's that Kanda guy? Isn't he your friend too?" Aiisu asked, searching around the room for him.

Hisoka slurped up some of her lo mien and pointed to a back table with Kanda sitting by himself, eating some soba noodles. "He's not too talkative and he never shows up here." She said, looking back at him with a glare.

Aiisu shrugged. "Heh…Well, it didn't seem like he took a good shine to me anyways. I think he hates me actually." He said half-heartedly.

Lavi shrugged as well. "That's Yuu for ya. He doesn't really seem to like anyone, I've never seen anyone get on his good side." He admitted. "Especially around Allen."

"Allen?" Aiisu tilted his head.

"Oh, that's right! You haven't met Allen yet!" Yuuki sighed happily. "He's sooooo awesome!"

Aiisu blinked. "Really?"

Airi nodded quickly. "Yeah! I think he's coming back from his mission today, he should be around here somewhere!" She started to look around as if by saying that would bring him there.

Aiisu snickered. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to meet him when he comes back." He stated.

And at that moment the short white haired boy had just entered the cafeteria, going over to Jerry and bringing back a mountain of food with him.

The others seemed to watch as if everything was normal, Aiisu, however had wide eyes and feared that the food would fall over onto him.

Lavi grinned and snickered. "Good to see you back, buddy!" He patted the boy on the back.

Allen set the food down on the table and smiled. "Glad to be back!" He replied. He then noticed Aiisu cowering nearby and chuckled nervously. "Hey there. You new?"

"Y-Yeah!" Aiisu stuttered, regaining his former composure. "I'm Aiisu. Hisoka and the others found me and uh…recruited me." He said with a chuckle.

Allen laughed. "I get it. I'm Allen." He introduced himself and extended a hand.

Aiisu shook it. "I've heard." He replied with a chuckle.

Yuuki smiled happily and gazed softly on Allen. "Oh Allen…" She murmured softly.

Allen began to wolf down his food. "Man! Taking out those akuma took a lot of energy! I need food!" He said through bites.

"So…all we do is fight these akuma?" Aisiu asked. "There's nothing else to this?"

Everyone looked at Aiisu.

Hisoka slurped down another noodle. "Well…There is the Noah Clan."

"The Noah Clan?" Aiisu asked.

Allen gulped down more of his food. "They're this group of humans sent by Noah to gather the Innocence and find it's heart. They're also our worst enemies, they've killed a number of us." He said solemnly.

Aiisu blinked. "Just humans? What could they possibly do to us?"

"More than you think." Hisoka answered him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far off place known as Noah's Ark, the family of Noah were enjoying a peaceful family dinner…or at least trying to anyways… The family was enjoying a meal of an egg…much to Skin's tastes…

Skin took a bite out of his egg and growled. "This…IS NOT….SWEET!" He yelled out in an outrage, proceeding to stand up and pound the walls of the room.

Tyki, being his usual self looked over at his comrade and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Por favor, Skin. We're trying to have a nice dinner here." He said in an irritated tone, his slight Portuguese accent sounding out.

Road grinned, taking a spoonful of her egg. "So…Lord Millennium, when is our next target going to show up? Things have been pretty boring around here, and Leero doesn't wanna play!"

The Earl himself was eating an egg at the moment, his signature grin on his face as he ate. He wore his usual attire of a beige coat with black pants, along with his hat and glasses. "All in due time…" He replied simply, getting up.

Skin had finally finished punching the wall, the wall now looking like one of the craters on the moon, a look of sadism on his face.

Tyki sighed. "How inappropriate, Skin, I swear." He said while shaking his head.

The Earl grinned. "Well I'm off! Time to spread the joys of creating akuma!" He said happily as he exited the room, leaving the other three behind.

Tyki got up and exited the room as well. "I'm off to the library to catch up on my reading."

Road whined. "Nooo…! Who's gonna play with me, Tyki-kun? Skin gets too violent when we play!" She ran in front of him to try and stop him, to no avail as Tyki phased through the wall to get past her. "Very well, Road. Let's play a game." He agreed.

"Yay!" She cheered happily as she followed Tyki into the library.

Skin growled and punched the wall one last time, purple electricity crackling around him. "We better be eating something sweet next time…!" He said in a threatening tone as he stormed out of the room, leaving the room completely empty…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the HQ, Hisoka had finally finished explaining how The Earl used live people to bring back their dead friend and turn them into akuma, who then used the person's skin as a disguise. Aiisu was disgusted by this but continued to listen.

"And it's our jobs to defeat the akuma and free the tortured souls inside." Allen finished.

"I see…" Aiisu said with a nod. "Then we need to stop this guy."

Airi clapped. "You guys did a great job explaining things!" She applauded.

Yuuki sighed happily. "And you did great too, Allen…"

"Gee! Thanks Yuuki!" Allen said with a smile.

Hisoka rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I'm out of here." She groaned as she got up.

"Leaving already, Hisoka?" Lavi piped up.

"Yes!" She yelled with a glare, and with that, exited the room. Kanda followed her out moments later.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Later on in the day, Aiisu was called in by Komui to his office.

"Now, Aiisu! I'd like to show you something really cool that you might find interesting!" He said happily, leading him around the Black Order.

"Oh really?" Aiisu asked, a bit intrigued. "What?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You'll see it when we get there!"


	6. First 'things' first

**K16: Hey everyone! Kanero here. Eternal Innocence chapter 5 is here! I want to give a big shout out to Sandy122777 for reviewing the story! You gave us lots of motivation! Without further-a-do please enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Chapter 5

The science department was alive as ever, papers flying in every which way and the sounds of metal hitting metal. When Komui walked in the room everyone stopped and glared at the chief.

"Attention everyone, we have a new face here today!" Komui clapped his hands as the science department looked over to Aiisu.

"Uh hey everyone! I'm Aiisu." Aiisu put a hand on the back of his head. Just in a couple of days he's been noticed by more people than he could even imagine.

"Hey Aiisu!" "Welcome to the Black Order!" "Nice to have ya!" The science department rang out as they greeted the new exorcist.

Komui turned toward a boy wearing big glasses that looked like they were falling of his face. Komui whispered something to the boy and he ran off. Aiisu wasn't going to ask for names just yet. He could hardly even remember the names he just heard. He looked at Komui and with a waving gesture from him followed him through a set of doors. Komui sat down at his desk and shuffled around some papers.

"OK so here's the deal." He said as he handed Aiisu the papers.

"You're going on your first mission first thing tomorrow morning." Komui explained.

"B-But how am I supposed to take down the akuma? I have no idea how this innocence deal works!" Aiisu exclaimed throwing the papers back on Komui's desk.

He stood up and walked back through the doors they had entered only to be passed by an angry looking Hisoka.

"Hey Komui, did you fix my staff yet!" She yelled at the chief as she slammed her hands on his desk.

She changed out of her exorcist uniform into some more casual clothes, a maroon colored long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Aiisu turned and watched the conversation unwind. He hasn't seen Hisoka's innocence yet, let alone Yuuki or Airi's.

"Yes Hisoka, just calm down! Here's Nightshade." Komui handed Hisoka a small, blue baton looking thing with a crescent moon on the top. Within the moon was a smaller silver star.

Hisoka took her staff from Komui and started to examine it. Aiisu looked puzzled. Was it really supposed to be a staff? It looked like something that would be used in a relay race.

"Um if you don't mind me asking Hisoka…is that meant to be a staff?" He asked as Hisoka glared at him.

With a flick of her wrist the staff extended. Aiisu jumped back and looked at the weapon.

"It extends idiot." Hisoka said as she walked passed him.

Aiisu gathered himself and followed her out. He came across a small arena where a bunch of finders and exorcists sparring. He looked towards the fighting and saw Airi in the middle of it. He rushed up towards one of the barricades and leaned over. On the other side of the arena was another exorcist he had never seen before.

"Airi what the hell are you doing?" Aiisu yelled as Airi took down her opponent with a swift kick.

The crowd of finders started cheering around Aiisu. He was once again puzzled. How could someone like Airi take down an exorcist his size?

"I won!" Airi giggled as she waved her hands in the air.

"Chill out will you. Airi has skill." Aiisu turned and saw Hisoka sitting on the barricade next to him.

Airi came out of the arena and switched spots with Hisoka. The group of finders around Aiisu started whispering amongst themselves.

"Oh hi Aiisu! Did you come to spar with someone?" Airi asked as she jumped onto the barricade.

"Umm I didn't expect to be here actuall-" Aiisu was pushed into the arena from behind.

"C'mon Aiisu! Take on Hisoka!" Lavi stood laughing next to Airi.

Aiisu slowly turned to come face to face with Hisoka. He shuddered as her cold gaze pierced his body. He then felt something pulling on his jacket and was yanked out of the ring. He looked up and saw Komui glaring down at him.

"I told you that you had a mission tomorrow morning! Go get ready!" Komui exclaimed. He looked at everyone else in the arena until he found his next target.

"Hisoka and Lavi! You're going with him!" Komui shouted above the noise.

"Why am I stuck with the newbie!" Hisoka shouted back in an angered tone.

Lavi started to laugh. He knew how much Hisoka hated going on missions with the new guys. Hisoka stepped out of the ring and started off towards her room. Lavi went towards the cafeteria to find Allen and Aiisu stood there for a minute then went to go get ready.

The train whistle blew and conductors started yelling "All aboard!" Aiisu looked around the train yard to find where his companions had walked off to. This was his first mission after all and he had no idea which train to get on.

"Yo Aiisu! Don't go wandering off or you'll get left behind!" Lavi came up and pulled Aiisu over to where Hisoka was standing.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two." Hisoka sighed.

The conductors took their bags and loaded them onto the train. Lavi hit Aiisu on the back of the head.

"Man, stop day dreaming! You're gonna be fine." Lavi reassured him. "If worst comes to worst, Hisoka has our backs." He joked.

"So I've become the babysitter?" Hisoka knocked Lavi in the head, leaving a huge bump.

Aiisu chuckled. He continued to watch the bickering until the finder they were going with came and broke it up. They proceeded onto the train and into their first class room. Hisoka took one of the seats next to the door while Lavi sat next to her by the window. Aiisu figured that the whole sitting by the door thing was for a quick escape from Lavi. The train started to move and Aiisu picked up his mission guide.

"So we are headed to Belgium?" He asked as he flipped through the book.

"That's correct!" Lavi replied as he looked at his book.

"It says here that we have to get the innocence before the akuma do. But where is the innocence at? It doesn't say." Aiisu looked up at Lavi hoping he would have an answer.

"Well that's our job now Aiisu."

* * *

**K16: Well that's all for now! Next chapter is both of ours. Please Review! ^-^**


	7. First Mission Madness!

**KZ:Hey guys! KZ here! This chapter begins our heroes' first mission! This actually was a fun chapter to write and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Ch. 6

Hisoka stepped off of the train and was greeted by a large gust of wind which blew her hair in front of her face, she moved her hair out of her face and kept her hand there to keep her hair from moving again.

Lavi stepped off after her, shivering a bit as the wind met his face. "Woah! Now that's cold!" He shouted out, pulling his scarf over his face.

Aiisu nearly tripped as he got off the train, a strong wind was blowing, but it didn't affect him much. It was really warm here. He then noticed Hisoka and Lavi shivering. "Cold? Are you guys feeling okay? I feel perfectly fine." He commented, looking himself over to see if there was a source of heat.

"It doesn't matter how cold it is, we need to find the Innocence and head back to the Order." Hisoka interrupted. She observed the town and noticed a series of buildings with people walking on the streets, wearing heavy jackets and hats.

"It can't really be _that_ cold here, can it?" Lavi pondered as the three walked into the town, pushing past the crowds of people.

Aiisu shrugged. He still felt perfectly fine, the air felt warm. He looked up to see the sun blocked out by many clouds. It WAS cold outside, but why didn't he feel it?

"We need to get some leads about this place, maybe someone has some information about any changes here." Hisoka explained as she headed off to a large crowd and started to mingle.

Lavi watched her leave and then turned to Aiisu. "I guess it's just us now." He said, looking around. "Leads…leads…" He repeated monotonously.

Aiisu was getting more and more annoyed with each repeat. "I think I'm gonna go on a search of my own Lavi." He said, trying to keep his cool as he walked away from the redhead. He searched around the town for what felt like hours and noticed a large group of people heading into a thick-pine forest that acted as an exit from the town. He felt that this was a bit suspicious and followed the group.

The group stopped in a large clearing in the forest and allowed Aiisu to get a break, he hid himself behind a tree and eavesdropped on the group.

There were 6 people, 4 guys and 2 girls. The leader of the group was an elderly man with a grey moustache and a green jacket and hat.

"Alright! It's obvious that the Innocence is somewhere nearby!" He told his group in a gruff voice.

"Innocence? How would they know about it?" Aiisu asked quietly, he had to listen more to find out.

"I want all of you to spread out and find it A.S.A.P.! Now get going!" He yelled out.

Aiisu heard them start to leave and as he moved to follow the leader, he accidentally stepped on a twig. He gasped as a loud snap echoed through the forest, each of the group members stopped and turned towards the tree Aiisu was hiding behind.

The leader gritted his teeth. "Come out! We know you're there!" He called out to him.

Aiisu gulped and stepped out, facing the leader with courage in his eyes.

The leader frowned, observing Aiisu's clothing. "I see…An exorcist caught onto us, eh?" He commented dryly. He turned to two of his comrades and motioned for them to move closer. "You two take care of him, the rest of you go looking for the Innocence." He ordered before turning and leaving.

Aiisu was left with two of the people staring at him, one male and one female. He looked at them with a blank expression on his face. How were they gonna stop him? He had this assurance, until he noticed the two start to shed their skins as if they were costumes!  
He watched with wide eyes as large, greyish colored monsters appeared up in the air. They were round and had guns implanted in their bodies with the faces of humans that looked pale and lifeless. Black and white horns were jutting out from the heads and there was a single black star on their foreheads. The guns were aimed directly towards him and he gasped, taking a step back. "What the hell are these people?" He cried out with wide eyes. The monsters looked at him for a moment more before the guns started to fire.

* * *

Hisoka sighed as more people walked away from her. She had been searching for at least an hour now and no one had any useful information. She turned around and noticed that Lavi and Aiisu had both disappeared and she glared at the spot where they once were. "Those idiots left?" She said through gritted teeth. "Great! Knowing Lavi, he's bound to get lost!" She slapped a palm to her forehead. "When I find them, "I swear I'm gonna…!" She threatened, not even finishing her last sentence before she dashed through the town, searching for them.

She managed to dash through at least 4 blocks before she ran out of breath, she panted and got in as much of the air as she could, the cold air drying out her mouth. "Those…two…are….so…dead!" She said through breaths.

"Oh, Hisoka!" The sound of Lavi's voice came up from behind her. She didn't know whether to be relieved or infuriated.

"Lavi! Where did you two idiots head off to?" She reared up on him, clenching a fist.

Lavi put up his hands and chuckled nervously. "Hey, hey… We were just trying to get some clues as to where the Innocence was." He said in defense.

"Great, any leads?" Hisoka asked, a little hopeful.

"Well…not exactly." He replied again, sweat dropping.

Hisoka sighed. "Komui should've sent Kanda with me. We'd probably of found the Innocence by now…" She muttered to herself. She then realized something. "Lavi, where's Aiisu?" She asked, preparing another clenched fist.

"I…uh…I'm not sure." He said, bracing himself, half-expecting to be punched.

Hisoka screamed in anger. "Great! Now we have to find the Innocence _and_ him!" She yelled out, breathing heavily.

Lavi was about to reassure her with some words, but he wasn't able to as a large explosion boomed out from the forest on one of the outer limits of the town. Hisoka and Lavi immediately turned towards the forest and looked at each other.

"What the heck was that?" Lavi cried out, looking towards the large smoke cloud that emerged from the forest.

The townspeople were in a state of confusion and fear, each person running into their homes or the nearest building.

Hisoka was already on her way into the forest, Lavi followed in pursuit.

The forest reeked of smoke and debris and Hisoka ignored both of these, continuing to move forward. They soon came into a large clearing. The trees were smashed down and in the middle of the clearing was a non-moving shape. Upon seeing the shape her eyes went wide.

Lavi's gasp sounded from behind her as he realized the shape himself. "_Aiisu!_"

* * *

**KZ:And there's Ch. 5! What'd you guys think of that one, huh? Please review, fave, and watch! We would really appreciate it! Until next time!**

**K16: Please come back and visit!**


	8. Some 'Unfinished' Buisiness

**KZ:Hey guys! Next part of the mission in Belgium is now up! I'm gonna be writing the rest and so far, it's been pretty cool! This one was written last night and finished about half an hour ago! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Ch. 7

"AIISU!" Lavi cried out, running over to his friend, he could see that he had been shot by one of the akumas bullets. "Hisoka, he got shot!" He informed her in a panicked tone.

"That idiot! He didn't even defend himself! What a waste!" She yelled out in anger. How could he be this stupid?

The akuma floated back into sight, aiming their guns at the other two.

Hisoka's gaze changed to them and she pulled out her staff, Nightshade. "Lavi, help me take these two out quickly." She ordered in a serious tone.

Lavi nodded and got back up, taking out his hammer. As soon as they were properly disposed of, he'd get back to helping Aiisu…if it wasn't already too late. He shoved that thought into the back of his mind.

The akuma began to fire. Nightshade extended and Hisoka began to deflect the attacks, jumping up into the air and knocking one of the bullets back into one of the akuma, completely obliterating it upon impact.

Lavi jumped up. "Big Hammer! Little Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" His hammer grew several times larger and he smashed the hammer down onto the other akuma, slamming it into the ground and destroying it in an explosion.

The two exorcists landed safely and turned their sights back on their fallen comrade. Lavi quickly rushed over to him and frowned. "Ah, man…what are we gonna tell Komui?" He groped.

"He should've been more careful…" Hisoka scoffed, she felt no remorse at all for him, he should've learned how to take care of this himself.

"Ngh…" Aiisu opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was watching as the monsters attacked him.

"W-What? You're alive?" Lavi shouted out in surprise.

"Yeah…" He replied weakly. His face had cleared up and all signs of the bullet had disappeared.

Hisoka glared at him, somewhat glad that he was still alive. "You're lucky, Aiisu. Apparently you're a parasite type." She explained.

"A parasite type?" He asked confusedly, turning to Lavi.

"Your Innocence is parasitic. A parasite typed Innocence. The parasite types are lucky, they can survive after being shot by akuma bullets. The other ones aren't so lucky…You also eat a lot because your Innocence requires a lot of energy." He explained, offering him a hand.

Aiisu took all of that in and made sure to keep that in mind. "Phew…for a minute there, I thought I was done for." He said with a relieved sigh as he took Lavi's offer and got to his feet.

"Yeah…that's too bad." Hisoka said coldly.

Aiisu chuckled. For once he was glad to see Hisoka so angry.

"You need to learn to fight better." Hisoka scolded him. "Otherwise, you might get in an even worse situation next time." She continued.

"…Next time, got it. That might actually be coming soon." Aiisu replied darkly. "There are still four more out there, searching for the Innocence right now." He said, looking in the direction that the leader went.

"They must be searching for the Innocence too." Hisoka figured. "Which way did they go?" She asked, looking at him.

"That way." Aiisu pointed in the direction that the others had left in.

"Let's go." She said, heading in that direction.

Lavi and Aiisu exchanged a quick glance before they ran to catch up to her.

It wasn't long before the Exorcists had discovered two more people guarding what appeared to be a large shrine. Another guy and another girl. The two quickly shed their skins and floated up into the air, firing their weapons. Hisoka pulled out Nightshade and dodged.

Lavi took his hammer off and made it grow.

Aiisu…ran out of the way.

"Idiot! Release your Innocence!" She said as she slashed at one of the akuma, missing slightly as it veered in the opposite direction.

"How? You guys never told me how to!" He cried out, jumping out of the way from another bullet.

Hisoka sighed. Why couldn't he of just died?

Lavi swung his hammer at the akuma and missed, these akuma were noticeably faster than the other two. Were they kept guard for that reason?

"Aiisu! Release your Innocence! NOW!" Hisoka barked out, slashing at the akuma once again.

"B-But!" Aiisu stuttered.

"NOW!" She repeated, more angrily.

Aiisu retreated at her yell and nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Of course, he had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt like it was working! Yeah! He could definitely do this! He felt a strange power spread through his limbs and when he opened his eyes his arms had turned into claws, the left made of ice and the right made of fire.

Hisoka was finally able to get a hit on one of the akuma before she turned to Aiisu. "Well it's about damn time!" She complained, glaring at him.

"Sorry about the wait. Now I'll take them on…" Aiisu replied, his voice had gone down in tone and he seemed much more calm and serious.

"Woah…What happened to him?" Lavi inquired as he defended himself from an attack.

Aiisu jumped up and slashed at the akuma, the tips of his claws just skinning the akuma's body. Before falling, he shot a blast of fire towards the ground which sent him flying towards the akuma. The akuma looked surprised and before it could dodge, Aiisu had sliced it in half.

Aiisu landed on his feet and reverted his Innocence. "Hmph…too easy." He muttered as he turned to Hisoka and Lavi as they approached him.

"What's with the cool guy attitude?" Hisoka mocked, eyeing him with another glare.

"Attitude?" Aiisu raised an eyebrow. "If anyone's got attitude right now, it's you." He retorted, before heading into the shrine and looking around.

Hisoka growled and stormed after him. "He's so gonna get it later!" She threatened.

Lavi blinked. "What the heck just happened?" He asked confusedly as he followed the other two.

The shrine entrance was a long dark hallway lit up by torches running up on the walls. The walls were covered with old paintings that seemed to be from an ancient tribe. Aiisu kept his cold stare as he moved along the hallway.

Hisoka was still angered by Aiisu's sudden calmness. "It must be his Innocence…" She muttered to herself, she didn't continue as she saw Aiisu's eyes turn to look at her.

Lavi watched the two with a confused look. He was completely lost. Did Aiisu's Innocence act up or something?

He didn't get any more time to think as the trio was led into a large room filled with artifacts and a large statue at the end of the hallway.

Hisoka eyed the statue, something felt off about it…

"You're still alive, eh?" A voice echoed.

Aiisu's cold stare turned into a glare as he released his Innocence again. "Show yourself." He commanded, he checked his surroundings.

Two dark silhouettes appeared from behind the statue. The remaining two men of the group showed themselves, an angered look on both of their faces.

"You should've stayed home, kiddies." The leader said gruffly.

Hisoka growled. "We're not kids, you twit!"

The leader chuckled. "Of course…then this shall be much more easy on me then!" The man shed his skin and revealed a large human-shaped askuma, his limbs were skinny with a head in the shape of a mask with red markings on it. His stomach was very large and colored brown while the limbs were red. Two black stars were located on the mask.

"A level two?" Hisoka said clearly not amused.

"Doesn't matter what level it is." Aiisu said calmly, he eyed the other akuma and snapped his fingers with his ice claw, spikes of ice shooting out from the ground and pierced the akuma, ice spears jutting out from his body everywhere before he imploded with a scream. "I have some unfinished buisiness with you, akuma. Now I'll fight back, like I should've done before." He said coldly.

The level two was unfazed. "Very well then…Why don't we settle things..." He began as he started to take in a large breath of air.

Hisoka and Lavi took out their weapons and got in a defensive stance alongside Aiisu.

The akuma grinned before blowing out a large flamethrower at them all. "With this! BURN!" He cried out as the flamethrower speedily got closer to the three exorcists.

Aiisu smirked. "Alright, let's dance."

* * *

**KZ:And that's the end of Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next part will be the finale of the mission! Please review, fav, and watch if you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	9. A 'Heated' Battle!

**KZ:And here's Chapter 9! I am extremely tired due to the extremely hard Semester Exam I had to take today, but I somehow managed to type this out! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Ch. 8

The trio quickly dodged as the fiery blast engulfed the area where they once were. Aiisu rushed at the looming monster quickly, slashing at the akuma.

The akuma swooned out of the way and blew a flamethrower at the cool-headed exorcist. Aiisu put both of his arms up as a shield and managed to defend himself from the extreme heat. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He stated before raising an ice spike from the ground beneath the akuma.

The akuma had been knocked off guard and fell backwards, where Hisoka was waiting. With all of her strength she jumped above the akuma and smacked Nightshade hard on his mask, cracking it a bit.

"ARGHHH!" The akuma shouted as he slammed into the ground with great force.

Aiisu landed and nodded to Hisoka. "Nice shot." He complimented with a smirk.

Hisoka scoffed. "Of course it was. Don't think that smug comment's saving your ass for what you did earlier." She growled.

"You make it sound like a bad thing. It WAS the truth." He replied, his smirk growing wider.

"Uh…guys?" Lavi stuttered as the akuma began to get back to it's feet.

"Ugh! You're infuriating! I should kill you now!" Hisoka yelled, ignoring Lavi.

Aiisu rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't." He challenged her.

"Guys…?" Lavi shouted again.

"Oh I wo-!" Hisoka began.

"GUYS! Akuma! Getting up!" Lavi commanded total attention.

"Oh…" Aiisu frowned as he saw the akuma. "You're still alive, are you? I could've sworn that Hisoka's raw power would've finished you." He theorized.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. Did he already plot out tactics for this battle? Perhaps he was more useful here…but the annoying comments wanted to make her strangle him.

"Grrr…" The akuma growled. "I am a Level 2! I should be obliterating you three!" He shouted in defiance.

"Well obviously that's not happening here." Hisoka retorted, pulling out Nightshade again.

"If you should be easily winning as a Level 2, then you're not at your full potential…" Aiisu said coldly. "Or maybe you're just weak." He continued, giving the akuma a cold stare.

The akuma flinched and gasped. "You…! How dare you…? I'll kill you all!" The akuma roared.

"Now you guys just made him mad…" Lavi complained.

"Good, maybe now he'll be worth the fight." Hisoka said with an eager grin as she rushed the monster.

"I second that." Aiisu agreed as he followed her.

"I don't…" Lavi sighed, trailing behind them with his hammer.

The akuma took another breath and began to shoot multiple flames from his mouth, each landing in different spots at random.

Hisoka dodged as many as she could, but she noticed one flying right above the area where she moved to, and she jumped out of the way, her left arm was completely caught in the flames.

The exorcist screamed in pain and gripped her arm, but quickly released it as a searing pain covered her entire arm.

Aiisu's eyes widened. "Hisoka!" He cried out before backing up to dodge another flame ball.

"I'm fine!" She cried out in anger as she picked up her weapon. "But he won't be!" She growled, rushing at the akuma with greater speed than before.

Aiisu watched. "Huh…now's he's gonna get it." He said with an amused chuckle as Hisoka jumped up at the akuma and began to rapidly whack and slash him repeatedly.

"GAAAAAH!" The akuma took each hit and the force was enough to make him flinch at every strike. She had stopped once the akuma had gotten knocked into the giant statue at the end of the room. A bright green jewel was on the inside and Hisoka knew instantly that that was the Innocence causing the wind.

"I see…" Aiisu took all of this in. "This must be a shrine made for a god. Most likely a wind god. The Innocence reacted with the statue of him, and created gusty winds and blizzards." He said quickly.

Lavi was at awe. He figured all of that out just from that? What happened to him back before he got hurt?

"Th-The Inno…cence!" The akuma extended a claw for the jewel, but shuddered as his mask began to crack again. He yelled in anger, still extending his arm for the jewel.

Aiisu quickly cut him off, slicing his arm off with a quick slash of his ice claw. "I don't think so…" He scolded, giving the akuma a cold stare before he put his fiery arm forward. "You seemed to enjoy burning my friend…Let's see how you like being burned." He said coldly.

The akuma was now in fear. He had worked so hard and now he was about to be killed! No! "N-Noooooo!" The akuma roared in anguish.

Aiisu shook his head. "You lose." He said simply before he snapped his fingers and ignited the akuma completely on blue flames, the same color as his arm.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" The akuma screamed one last time before he faded to nothing, leaving behind no trace of his appearance.

Hisoka was kneeling, gritting her teeth and trying to endure the pain that had overtaken her arm. Lavi ran over to her and inspected the injured area.

"It looks like we'll have to get you the infirmary back at the Order before this gets any worse." He said, looking it over.

"Let's go then! Aiisu, get the Innocence so we can leave!" She barked, getting to her feet.

Aiisu approached the two, the Innocence in hand. "Already got it." He replied, making his exit.

Hisoka glared at him and followed him. Lavi sighed and shrugged. "Things are never normal in the life of an excorcist…" He muttered.

* * *

The train ride back was a few hours, and Hisoka went to a nearby hospital in town to get her arm bandaged up before the departure. Aiisu was relieved to finally get some rest. It seemed the others felt the same way as well as Lavi had passed out on the seat and Hisoka was half-asleep as she looked out the window and silently prayed that they would return to the Order soon. Aiisu couldn't stay awake. He drifted off into sleep moments later…

"Hey…" A voice seemed to call from the darkness. "Hey!" It repeated, but louder.

"Aiisu! Get up!" Hisoka's voice rang.

"Huh…Wha?" Aiisu blinked awake, rubbing his eyes and locking eyes with Hisoka. "Oh! Hisoka! Are we back at the Order?" He asked, sounding like his old self again.

"Well…yes! And you sound like you're back to normal." She commented as she got up off of her seat.

"Back to normal?" Aiisu blinked. "Well…I know I felt different before…It felt awesome too! I felt so smart and cool!" He said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, you weren't." Hisoka said drly as she got off of the train.

Lavi was already waiting for the two outside the train and grinned when he saw Aiisu get off.

"Welcome back to the living Aiisu!" He greeted with a snicker.

"Thanks!" Aiisu replied happily, grinning.

"Hey you're back!" He shouted happily.

"Back? I never left…I just felt different's all! But I guess I'm back to NORMAL." He guessed with a shrug.

"Oh, excellent, you're back!" Komui's voice rang out from the hallway. He rushed into the room and waved to the three before noticing Hisoka's injury. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" He asked, a little shocked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble. But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." She reported as she handed Komui the jewel.

"Well that's great! Mission successful guys! You're free to do what you wish for the time being! I believe your friends are in the cafeteria now!" He explained, pointing to the room.

"Mmmm…food sounds good right about now." Aiisu said in a trance-like state as he walked towards the lunchroom.

"Yo! Wait up, Aiisu!" Lavi called after him, giving chase.

Hisoka sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" She muttered as she followed her comrades into the lunchroom.

Meanwhile, back at the shrine in the village. Two unwelcome guests were observing the wreckage of the battle.

"Well, it seems that akuma was quite useless. He barely put a dent into those three, besides the little casualty of the girl." Tyki explained with a sigh. "It's so hard to find good akuma these days." He complained, turning to his larger comrade.

Skin grunted. "You should've let me handle those twerps! I would've crushed them!" He snorted.

"All in due time, Skin…For now, let's just wait and see what develops from them…there are many more chances to take the Innocence from them." Tyki paused and grinned, giving a small chuckle. "And when that times comes, all of the Exorcists will be putty in our hands and the Black Order will crumble..." He said menacingly. "Now let's go. Lord Millennium doesn't like to be kept waiting." He put a hand forward and summoned a door and entered it.

Skin growled and groaned. "Next time I can take a shot at them, right?" He complained as he stepped into the doorway after him.

"We'll see…" Came Tyki's emotionless response.

The door closed and left the shrine quiet once again.

* * *

**KZ:Finally done with this little mission! Next chapter(s) will be written by Kanero! Please Review, Watch, and Fav if you liked! Until next time!**


	10. Conflicts in the Cafeteria

**K16: Hello to all! I finally got the next chapter up! This chapter is mostly about Hisoka (sorry to all Airi, Yuuki, and Aiisu fans) Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Chapter 9

The cafeteria was loud and obnoxious. Plates were clattering against the tables and chatter was amongst everyone. Hisoka decided before she got something to eat she should go to the infirmary and get a better bandage than what she had on her arm. The bandage she was wearing now was dirty and had some blood stains on it. On the way to the infirmary she passed by Yuuki who was on her way to the cafeteria.

"Do I even need to ask what happened to you?" Yuuki looked at Hisoka's wounded arm.

"No you don't. Mind your own business." Hisoka sighed as she walked into the small room.

Inside the infirmary the head nurse was rushing about, caring for the finders who had returned injured. She looked up when Hisoka entered the room.

"Well it looks like you can't go a week without being in here Miss Ando." She picked up a roll of bandage wrap and some ointment.

Hisoka sat down as the nurse started to take off the old bandage. She gasped when she saw how bad the injury was. She shook her head and started to rewrap. Hisoka was already annoyed at how slow she was wrapping but also on how she kept going on and on about getting injured and taking care of the wound. When the nurse finally finished tending to Hisoka's wound, Hisoka stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. That wound is serious and needs to be looked after." The nurse led Hisoka to a bed. A loud crash from the far corner of the room distracted her and the nurse walked over to see what happened. Hisoka stood up and walked out of the room.

"Complete waste of my time." Hisoka walked slowly to the cafeteria.

As soon as she entered she was greeted by Airi with a large hug, she gritted her teeth and tried not to scream as Airi squeezed her burned arm.

"Airi…Release!" Hisoka choked out, grasping her arm tightly once she let go.

Airi stepped back and observed Hisoka's arm.

"Did you get hurt Hisoka?" Airi tilted her head to one side.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Airi." Hisoka groaned.

The two exorcists walked over to the table where Lavi and Allen were sitting. Aiisu came over shortly after with a mound of food in his hands.

"Whoa! That's a lot of food!" Airi gasped as Aiisu began to eat.

"He's a parasite type Airi. He eats just like Allen now." Lavi chuckled as he watched the blue haired exorcist devour what food he had left.

"That was good stuff there." Aiisu wiped his mouth and went back to Jerry.

Hisoka sighed and laid her head on the table. Hisoka closed her eyes for a few seconds thinking about what she should do in the time she was "recovering" when a loud crash broke her thoughts. She lifted her head to see Airi face to face with Kanda. Soba was splattered around the two and Kanda didn't look happy one bit.

"You stupid girl, how can you fight akuma when you run into everyone?" Kanda yelled at Airi reaching for his sword.

Airi was on the verge of tears when Hisoka walked over and pulled her away.

"It's OK Airi. Don't worry about it." Hisoka tried to comfort her. "And what's your issue? You know it was an accident." She turned toward the samurai, giving him a dark glare.

"Accident? Is that what it was?" Kanda snapped back, returning the glare, tension beginning to rise in the cafeteria.

"You better chill out and stop being all snappy when someone bumps into you." Hisoka glared back at him.

The two glared at each other for a while before Lavi came over and pulled Hisoka away.

"Don't touch me Lavi!" Hisoka snatched her arm away from Lavi. A sharp pain went through her arm and she stood for a moment holding her arm before walking past Kanda and towards her room.

Kanda looked back at her for a moment and shrugged it off, heading towards Jerry to get his daily bowl of soba noodles.

Airi watched as Hisoka left and pouted, crossing her arms. "She's never THAT negative. I mean she threatens me with glares and stuff but not like that." Airi said suspiciously, looking at the area where her friend had exited.

Aiisu slurped up some noodles and shrugged. "Maybe it's just a girl thing. I'll never understand them." He commented, getting a glare from both Yuuki and Airi. He was silent for a bit. "…What? I don't."

Yuuki punched him in the arm and growled in disgust. "Shut up, you dweeb!" She said, obviously annoyed.

Aiisu yelped in pain from the punch and rubbed his arm. "Well it's only true…" He muttered to himself. He looked up to see the man he remembered as Reever from the science department.

"Yuuki, Kanda, and Allen. Komui wants to see you in his office. Now."

* * *

**K16: Well there it is. Hope it wasn't a disappointment! Please review! ^-^**


	11. The Ultimate Prank

**K16**: Sorry for the extremely late update! One month and a day to be exact...Well it's here now so please enjoy!

* * *

Eternal Innocence

Ch. 10

The akuma screamed as it split in half and imploded, its destroyer landing on a nearby rooftop and placing his sword back in its sheath.

"There…" The Kanda grumbled, holding the Innocence in his hand. He was joined by two others who looked towards him with humble smiles.

"Great! We have the Innocence! Komui didn't put us on a tough mission after all." Allen commented as he looked over the Innocence.

"Yeah… " Kanda said unenthusiastically as he jumped off the roof and headed in the direction of the train staion. He just wanted to get back to the Order so he could grab some soba from Jerry and retire to his room. The thought of it almost made him want to smile…

Yuuki puffed. "How rude! You shouldn't let him be so abrupt with you Allen!" She turned towards the space where the boy once was.

"…Allen?" She turned to see the boy close behind Kanda. "What? Leave ME behind! You jackass! Wait up!" She yelled in annoyance as she stormed off to follow.

The two boys had fallen asleep in the train car in the hours following their departure, however, Yuuki had managed to stay awake and make a very important message to a certain someone back at the Order. She had asked Aiisu for one of his golems, his "Frosty Eye". It looked like a normal golem except it gleamed with a shiny flash from his crystal-like skin. The golem could split into two and create "video messages", allowing people to speak, even though they were separated.

"So you have everything set up, right Lavi?" Yuuki asked in a quiet whisper, keeping a close eye on Allen and Kanda as she spoke.

"Yup! Everything's all set for Yuu once he gets back here! I know he's gonna head straight to his room and that'll be the perfect time to strike!" Lavi replied, grinning and snickering excitedly.

"Great!" Yuuki sneered. "I'll see you back at the Order then!" She said with a small wave.

"Yeah! Later!" Lavi waved back and the golem closed its mouth, ending the chat.

Yuuki rubbed her hands together maliciously, opening the door to send the golem back to Aiisu.

"Kanda won't know what hit him!" She announced a little too loudly. She quickly covered her mouth and checked on the two who were luckily still sound asleep. She closed the door back up and sat down on the chair, drifting off to a peaceful sleep, knowing there would be fun to be had once they returned to the Black Order.

"Well you guys did a fabulous job obtaining the innocence!" Komui's voice rang throughout his office.

Kanda groaned as he turned and walked out of the room. Yuuki tried real hard to contain her excitement as the samurai exited the room. The minute he was out of ear shot Yuuki busted out with laughter and quickly ran off to find Lavi. Komui and Allen looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't ask me what happened." Allen stated as he headed towards the cafeteria.

When Allen arrived he saw everyone eating their food happily. He went and ordered the usual and found himself a seat next to Lenalee while Yuuki sat across from her smiling her evil smile.

"What is she up to?" Allen asked with food crammed in his mouth.

"I have no clue. She just came over here like that." Lenalee shrugged.

After a moment of awkward silence a yell came from outside the cafeteria. Everyone paused and looked in the direction of the yell. Yuuki covered her mouth with her hands.

"Here it comes."She whispered in an excited tone.

At that moment Kanda came into the cafeteria with an angered expression. Everyone started to laugh as he slowly made his way in. Hisoka looked up from where she was sitting and saw what everyone was laughing at. Kanda's hair was a bright shade of pink. She shook her head as she looked around for Yuuki. Yuuki was laughing on the floor next to the table she was sitting at.

"I can't believe it worked!" She said between gasping for air.

"Yuu fell for it!" Lavi shouted from his table, laughing as well.

Kanda walked over to where Yuuki was laying on the floor. She looked up at him and smiled her evil smile.

"I got you good this time!" Yuuki boasted as she stood up and ran over to Lavi.

"I'm going to kill you Yuuki!" Kanda shouted as he pulled out Mugen.

Lavi and Yuuki took off in a flash, running down the halls and into their separate rooms. Kanda stood in the cafeteria with his sword, everyone around him still laughing. Airi stood up and walked over to Hisoka.

"He looks real mad Hisoka. You should go cheer him up." Airi said looking down at her friend.

"Are you kidding me this is great! Yuuki out did herself this time." Hisoka stated with a smirk on her face. Airi smacked Hisoka in the back of the head and glared at her.

"What?" Hisoka covered her head with her arm. "I'm only teasing!"

Airi looked over to where Kanda stood but found that he had moved. She gasped and quickly turned to Hisoka.

"Hisoka do something! He's going to hurt Lavi!" Airi pulled on Hisoka's arm.

"Ow! Ow! ow! Calm down Airi!" Hisoka took her arm back. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into him but no promises. And since when did you care so much about Lavi?" Hisoka looked at her friend, a little confused.

"U-u-uh since I came here of course!" Airi stuttered. Hisoka shrugged and stood up.

"Guess I better go get Yuuki to apologize." She walked off towards Yuuki's room.

Yuuki sat laughing on her bed, thinking about her next ultimate prank.

"Who shall be my next victim?" She schemed. A knock came on her door and she sat up. "Come in!" She sang at the person behind the door.

"Easier said than done when the door is locked, Yuuki. Afraid Kanda would come in?" Hisoka sounded annoyed from the other side.

"Oh Hisoka!" Yuuki unlocked the door and let her comrade in. "Did you enjoy the prank? It's my best one yet if I do say so myself."

"It was pretty unique, switching his shampoo with hair dye but next time don't so pink…it's really not his color." Hisoka nudged Yuuki. "And I see you got help from Lavi too."

"He wanted in so I couldn't refuse." Yuuki joked.

"You should be more careful when messing with Kanda though. One of these times he might actually snap and I won't be there to stop him." Hisoka looked out the window.

"Please! Are you telling me that I can't handle him? I just had to put up with him last mission!" Yuuki snapped back.

Hisoka sighed and walked out the door. "All I'm saying is be careful and don't get yourself killed. You still have yet to tell him." Hisoka walked around the corner and disappeared.

Yuuki threw herself on her bed. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

* * *

**K16**: Well there you have it! Hope everyone is happy with this. Please review! :)


	12. Vacation!

**K16: Sorry about the really late posting! To make it up to you guys kidzexion said he would work super fast on the next chapter so look forward to a new update soon! Love ya guys! ;)**

* * *

Eternal Innocence Chapter 11

All was dark within the Order. The corridors had a silence that loomed over them like a thick fog. A shadow danced across the floor and a candle cleared away the darkness surrounding it. Airi lit her way down the hall as she slowly paced herself to the front entrance. She paused for a moment and turned to see if anyone had followed her. Airi walked over to a nearby window and opened the lock. The winter breeze blew in and she shivered as the air pierced her skin. She loved the cool air blowing on her in the early morning. Airi ended her fantasy and closed the window slowly and latched the lock. A tapping came from behind her and startled her. Airi dropped the candle she was holding and all went dark again.

"Such a klutz…" Hisoka sighed as she handed the unlit candle back to Airi.

"Hisoka you scared me!" Airi exclaimed as she put a hand over her heart. "You know I hate it when you do that, especially when it's dark!"

"Well I don't do it intentionally if that's what you're wondering." Hisoka groaned, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

Airi noticed that Hisoka was already in her training outfit, a half sleeved shirt and a pair pants. Airi wondered looked at her with a confused look. Hisoka let out a long sigh and started to explain.

"Master Zokalo came to check in yesterday and said he wanted to see my progress." She smirked.

Airi started to laugh and Hisoka turned and started off towards the training arena. Airi whispered a good luck and made her way back to her own room. She felt that today was going to hold many surprises.

Komui walked into the training arena where Yuuki and Airi sat watching their friend. Hisoka stood at one end of the arena while her master, Winters Zokalo, stood at the opposite end. Komui made his way over to where Yuuki was watching Hisoka.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" He stated as Hisoka dodged her masters kicks. "How strong the bond between pupil and master ar-…" Komui was cut off as Hisoka flew past him and hit the pillar Yuuki was leaning on.

Komui froze and looked over to where Zokalo stood. His mask covered almost all of his face but Komui knew that he was smiling his evil smile under that mask. Hisoka stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Now that I've got you all here, I've decided to give you three a day off." Komui said as he fixed his hat.

"Yay it's time for vacation!" Airi sang, clapping her hands together. Yuuki looked pleased at the thought of having a vacation while Hisoka on the other hand looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Come on Hisoka! Cheer up! We hardly get a vacation as it is." Airi jumped on Hisoka's back. "Vacation! Vacation!"

"Airi, get off!" Hisoka threw Airi off her back and she landed with a thud on the dirt covered floor. Hisoka walked back into the arena but was stopped by Komui a moment later.

"My decision stands. Go out and have fun, but no more training for today." Komui said in a stern voice. Hisoka sighed and turned towards her comrades.

"What do you want to do?"

"Shopping spree!" Yuuki and Airi shouted as they made it into town. The two ran from window to window looking at everything in their sight. Hisoka reluctantly followed behind them as they kept on about the new styles. Airi stopped at the window of a jewelry store and stared at a pearl necklace.

"Do you think Komui would let me buy it?" She asked looking at Yuuki.

"I don't think Komui would approve unless you were buying it for Lenalee." Yuuki chuckled as Airi stormed off to the next window display.

Hisoka smirked as she looked into the window. The pearls wouldn't suit Airi's outgoing style anyway.

Airi looked around. "I know the guys are "on their own", but why didn't Kanda go with them?" Airi asked, confused.

"You and I both know that Kanda was never a social butterfly, hates all three morons that are in the group, and the fact that shopping was involved would detour anyone like him away." Hisoka brushed the hair out of her face and continued along the sidewalk.

Airi giggled has she realized it was the truth. But she then began to wonder if Kanda stayed back at the Order for those reasons or for something else.

"Airi watch where you're going!" Yuuki shouted as Airi walked into another person on the sidewalk. She jumped back and bowed an apology.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you coming!" Airi looked up to see the man laughing at her. He brushed his black hair away from his glasses.

"It's OK little girl. No damage done." He removed the cigar from his mouth and patted her on the head. "Just make sure you keep those eyes open from now on." He started off again down the sidewalk and into an alley.

"Wow! He was so cute!" Airi squealed with joy as Yuuki chuckled.

Hisoka stared at the spot where the man had disappeared. Something didn't feel right and she had never seen someone like that before wandering the streets. Yuuki and Airi stood beside her and wondered the same thing. Hisoka took this opportunity to check things out and dashed to the alley. When she looked down the dark passage way there was no one there.

"What the hell?" Hisoka walked into the alley and looked behind every trashcan and staircase but nothing was found. She stood and wondered for a minute but couldn't think of any logical explanation.

"Maybe it was a ghost." Yuuki suggested as she looked behind another trashcan.

"Uh I don't like ghosts. They scare me." Airi shuddered as she started to back out of the alley.

"You're telling me ghosts scare you? Akuma are scarier than ghosts!" Hisoka sighed as she continued looking for any clues. Airi kept backing up until she felt someone grab her.

"You know, ghosts can kill people. They take the souls of people right out of their living body." Lavi whispered into Airi's ear.

Airi screamed and jumped what seemed to be twenty feet back. She plowed into Yuuki, who shrieked in fear, and the two girls hugged each other. Lavi and the other guys started laughing at Airi's reaction, Hisoka even smirked a little. Once Airi figured out whom it was that scared her she walked over and pushed Lavi back into the light.

"Lavi that wasn't nice!" She whimpered as she looked towards the others.

Aiisu and Allen were still laughing and it took Hisoka coming over and beating both of them on the head to get them to shut up.

"That was great Lavi! Next time we have to get Hisoka!" Aiisu beamed and glanced over to where Hisoka leaned against a wall.

"Next time I'll make sure Yuu is there with her so she can turn to him for protection." Lavi snickered as he pictured his ultimate plan.

Hisoka just shrugged it off. "I can't stand his guts. He's such a drama queen."

Everyone burst out laughing and Hisoka moved away slowly. The sun had begun to set and the shadows had begun to grow. The group of exorcists pulled themselves together long enough to get half way home. Lavi started to scare Airi and Yuuki with ghost stories once again and the others joined in. Hisoka stopped for a moment and turned back towards the town. They never figured out what happened to the strange man they met earlier. She figured that he was a great threat to someone and that soon enough, he would show his face again.

On top of a nearby building two silhouettes stood watching the exorcists as they headed away from the town.

"You'll have to watch the one girl carefully Tyki-pet. She looks like she could pose a threat to us in the near future…"

"Yes Lord Millennium, you are absolutely right." Tyki placed his top hat on his head. " The game is about to begin, and I am making the first move…"


	13. It's a Trap! Pt 1

**KZ: Hello everyone! Yay to me for not being lazy and getting this up quicker than normal, however me and Kanero will be busy next week with a lot of testing, including AP and state tests, so... we'll TRY to get a story up by then, so until then, enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Tyki! I mean it! This one's got much more interesting targets!" The voice of the Noah's largest member insisted as he followed the other through the streets of the town.

"For the last time, Skin, I'm not trading with you. The Earl has assigned us to each one of these pests, and I plan on following his EXACT orders." Tyki denied, his eyes slitting as he turned to face his companion. "You've got excellent exorcist rivals, that gloomy girl for example."

"Yeah…. But she doesn't look so tough! I've got that samurai guy, I know he oughta put up somewhat of a challenge!" Skin groaned, flapping the piece of paper in front of the taller man's face.

Tyki swished the paper out of Skin's large paw and his eyes slowly ran down the list. "They all look like names to me, Skin." He tossed the paper above him, leaving Skin to dive for it before it was able to land in a nearby puddle of mud.

Skin sighed in relief and got back up, running back over to Tyki. "Well, who do you have on yours?" He asked, folding his arms.

Tyki smiled and took out his paper. "Hmm… the only ones we're aware of on mine would be that blue-haired boy and the girl with the black hair." He explained, putting the paper back in his pocket. "And fortunately for us, we know just how to lure them here…" He said, grinning and looking up as the sky turned black, purple clouds forming above the entire town…

Hisoka was content, leaning back on the somewhat comfortable seats on the train. She had closed her eyes and folded her arms, keeping herself as distant as she could from her comrade… she wasn't all too happy with who she was paired up with.

"Hey, Hisoooooka?" Aiisu poked the girl again, bugging her even more. "Hisoka!" He poked her again, harder.

Hisoka gritted her teeth before finally exploding and screaming at the blue-haired exorcist. "WHAT? What do you want?" She bellowed, panting once she was done.

Aiisu cringed and backed all the way back up to the window at her outburst, shuddering and chuckling nervously as he pointed outside, proving that the train had reached its destination, and by the looks of things, it had been there for a while since the train was eerily quiet.

"We've been at our location for 10 minutes now… I didn't wanna wake you up, but…" He trailed off.

Hisoka blinked, looking at the outside and then glaring at Aiisu again. "Idiot! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She demanded, growling.

"Because I was afraid you were gonna react like this!" He said in defense, before he was interrupted by the conductor of the train opening the door. "Huh?"

"Could you two please get off the train now? Other people need to go places too.."

"Right…" Aiisu scooted out and Hisoka gave a sharp, "Hmph." before following Aiisu off the train.

This town was fairly large and also quite dirty compared to the other places they had gone on missions to. Tall white buildings and skyscrapers, alleys, definitely someplace you wouldn't want to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Alright, Komui said there was Innocence, but he didn't exactly say where… and there's no one here either, and another thing; this place reeks of blood… " Hisoka muttered as she stood in the center of the street.

"Blood…?" Aiisu looked up at the sky, finding it dark and tinted a slight purple color. "Woah… what kind of stuff are they shooting out into the clouds?" He inquired, looking back down to speak to Hisoka.

"Whatever the case, we have to find the Innocence and that's all that matters." Hisoka pointed out. She walked forward, followed closely by Aiisu.

As they moved forward, the duo could notice that the further they walked in, the more trashed the town looked, the buildings were reduced to rubble, and the lucky ones were scorched by some sort of flame, fires were still ongoing and it looked as if there wasn't a single soul in the entire area.

Hisoka stopped in mid-walk, eying a purple gleam from the alleyway. Before Aiisu could even blink, she knocked him back and jumped out of the way as an akuma's bullet shot swiftly past them and into the building beside them. Hisoka was just as swift, quickly rushing through the alleyway and disappearing when the next bullet shot.

The akuma observed the spot carefully and turned to leave but was stopped dead in it's tracks, quite literally.

Hisoka rained down and slashed the monster in half, fixing her hair after the intense amount of air and gravity had ruined its original shape. "Stupid akuma…" She cursed under her breath.

"Hisoka! Are you okay?" Aiisu's voice called out to the brunette.

"Of course!" She shouted back, sounding annoyed. Did that moron actually think that a level one would've killed her so easily? Incompetent fool!

"Because we're not done!" He cried, running past her with his claws unsheathed.

"Why are you running?" She yelled, glaring at him and then, after taking a few moments to stare at the wave of akuma firing their bullets at her, she was right on his tail..

"Blegh… this town's boring!" Skin shouted in anger, punching a nearby building and knocking it down completely with just a single blow. "Tyki! When do we get to have OUR fun?" He badgered, punching the rubble as it fell.

"Soon, Skin…" The other man promised, smirking as he was sitting in his throne made from some of the nearby rubble and other metals that he found in the destruction of the pathway.

"Soon ain't soon enough!" Skin growled in outrage.

Tyki sighed. "Very well, Skin. I'll speed things up for you." The Noah sighed and got up from his throne, clutching the side of his face as he uttered the word, "Come."

Meanwhile, the two fleeing exorcists suddenly found themselves being run in complete circles with no chance of avoiding their impending doom, that was, until they found themselves in a large town square, the akuma around them surrounding the area and forming a blockade of sorts, so that they couldn't escape.

"Looks like we've got no choice now…" Hisoka rasped, pulling out Nightshade from its sheath.

"Let's take 'em out!" Aiisu said shakily, trying his best to sound brave, which Hisoka easily saw through and rolled her eyes at.

"I'm afraid to inform you that THEY are not your opponents…" An odd voice ringed out from seemingly nowhere. Its source was soon known as a tall man wearing a top hat amongst other fancy clothing, he had a smile on his face that was quite difficult to differentiate if he was happy, entertained… or just plain cuckoo. "Hello, exorcists… it is a pleasure to finally meet you both." The man greeted, bowing to them. "I am Tyki Mikk, a member of the Family of Noah."

"A Noah?" Hisoka looked at the man in bewilderment before finally forming an amused grin on her face. "Perfect… you'll put up a good fight then." She sneered, pointing Nightshade towards him.

Tyki chuckled. "I'm not your opponent, my lady, my dear friend, Skin is." He introduced the other Noah who was cracking his knuckles as he walked out from the shadows.

"Oh yeah… that girl actually looks tougher than twiggy over there." Skin sniggered, his arms crackling with electricity for a short while.

Aiisu growled. "Twiggy? You're one to talk lard ass!" He retorted, gritting his teeth and sharpening his claws on the ground.

Hisoka blinked at Aiisu's sudden outrage, she actually liked him just a tiny bit more for that…

"Lard ass?" Skin crackled again, roaring.

"Alright then, you there…" Tyki pointed at Aiisu, a small grin appearing on his now tanned face. "No direct orders to kill you, yet. But I'm sure Lord Millennium will have plans for you once you're taken into custody."

"Custody? I don't do bondage, buddy!" Aiisu said again, rushing towards him with a glint of newfound determination.

Tyki chuckled. "This isn't how I expected our little soirée to begin, but alas, in the end you will be defeated, boy." The man rushed towards him as well, the two colliding powers, Tyki's fist against Aiisu's frozen claw.

"Rushing into battle… ugh…" Hisoka couldn't even scold him in time before Skin was rushing at her, full speed and fist ready to launch.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" The man's battle cry started storms in the sky, lightning smashing down as he punched the ground where the female exorcist was standing just moments before. "Hey! Quit moving!" He protested, shooting off a quick bolt of electricity towards her.

Hisoka was in mid-air and resorted to using Nightshade as a form of rod to block it, but she still was shot back by the attack, flying into a pile of rubble and staggering to her feet moments later, already scraped up and bruised.

"Argh! This guy's… strength is unbelievable!" She groaned, looking up, her vision slightly blurred by the brown strands of hair blocking her eyes.

"C'mon Exorcist! You're boring me!" Skin bellowed, shooting off another bolt towards the brunette, who was able to dodge the streak by an inch.

Aiisu and Tyki were still exchanging blows, Aiisu was starting to wear out however, as his attacks started to get slower and he soon found himself getting on the defensive, using his ice claw to block the flurry of punches and kicks that were assaulted on him, he found himself unable to dodge the next attack. Tyki's fist phased right through his arm and then grasped his neck in a tight hold, nearly choking him. Aiisu gargled and choked before being slammed into the ground roughly, smashing the concrete underneath him and making him lose what was left of his breath. Aiisu's eyes fluttered as he stared into Tyki's demonic eyes, and the last thing he saw was the emancipated grin of his enemy.

Hisoka was losing her balance, nearly tripping as she moved to dodge each of Skin's distanced attacks, but little did she know, Skin was only toying with her, leading her into his trap. Hisoka failed to notice a large crevice in the direction she was dodging until it was too late, she tripped and fell over, leaving Skin a direct opening. He dashed over to the girl and shot an electrical surge through her, leaving her body crackling and paralyzed. Hisoka screamed in pain before she found herself unconscious in the big Noah's hands.

Skin grinned and laughed triumphantly, looking towards Tyki who seemed to be back to his normal self, now that they had captured their targets.

"My, my, I thought they would've put up more of a challenge." Tyki stated, carrying his victim over his shoulder.

"Me too, they were hardly anything special…" Skin breathed, grunting as he held Hisoka up.

"Well, let's bring them to Lord Millenium, he'll decide whether or not these miserable fools will get to live or not." Tyki concluded as he started walking towards an exit.

"Right…." Skin muttered, holding Hisoka over his shoulder. "Tyki? YOU don't think I'm fat, right?" The large man piped up unusually, actually sounding hurt.

Tyki smirked. "Of course not, Skin. It's all just phospholipids…" He joked.

Skin, not even knowing what those were, just laughed and took it is a compliment. "Alright! Thanks Tyki!" He shouted, grinning now. "Ha! Take that ya little punk…" He taunted to an unconscious Aiisu.

Tyki chuckled at his comrade's failure to get his joke, but he wouldn't tell him, he'd rather not have Skin blow up on him right after the dull battle they had just finished. But now, all he wanted to do was head back to the library and catch up on his reading, he hoped that Road would keep herself entertained, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now after Skin was her.

The two Noah however, failed to notice one of Aiisu's golems sneak off of his person and fly off. The little golem had one mission, to inform the Order about Aiisu and Hisoka's capture before it was too late…

* * *

**KZ:Alrighty guys! Looks like the Noah have captured Hisoka and Aiisu! What will everyone at the Order do? Find out next chapter!**

***Phospholipid - The simplest form of a lipid, also known as, fat. **

**Skin reeeeeally should learn these things... XD  
**


	14. It's a Trap! Pt 2

K16: Hey guys! The next chapter is finally up! I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I give credit to KZ for writing some of the Noah parts in the middle even though he was sick ^-^

* * *

Eternal Innocence Chapter 14: It's a Trap! Pt 2

The little golem fluttered through an open window and frantically looked around to find someone, anyone would do. It noticed someone walking in an exorcist coat and flew quickly over to them. The golem flew right into the exorcist who ended up being Yuuki.

"Hey aren't you Aiisu's golem?" She questioned as she took the golem into her hands.

The golem was dazed for a moment then flew into the air and played the flashback. Yuuki pondered for a moment why the golem was showing her the fight her comrades went through. Then, as the flashback came to a close she covered her mouth with her hands. She snatched the golem and instantaneously ran towards Komui's office.

The ground was cold and wet and the room where Aiisu was sitting was dark enough where he couldn't even see his own two feet. His hands and ankles were bound by chains that were fastened into a wall. He was weak from the battle he had just fought and barely had enough strength to summon his innocence. He then realized that he had no idea where Hisoka was. The last he saw of his comrade was right before the Noah showed up in the town. The moon started to shine through the lone window on the ceiling and the room became a little brighter. About three yards over, Aiisu saw his comrade lying on the ground.

"Hisoka?" Aiisu yelled to his friend but received no response. "Hisoka can you hear me? Please say something!" Aiisu started to panic, fearing his friend was dead.

Hisoka didn't move nor did she reply to any of Aiisu's pleas. Aiisu began to wonder if he would be able to escape alive or end up unmoving like his friend. He tried to activate his innocence but ended up in the end hurting his arm. A door opened on the other side of the room and a small figure danced into the room. A younger looking girl came face to face with Aiisu and at first he was taken aback that someone like her would be in a place like this.

"Looks like the boys got you good!" She chuckled as she petted Aiisu's hair. He jerked away from her and she seemed surprised. "My name is Road Kamelot and I'm also with the family of Noah." Road sang as she skipped over to where Hisoka was laying.

"Leave her alone!" Aiisu shouted and slowly staggered to his feet just to fall over again.

"Don't worry little boy, she's not going to last much longer anyway." Road sat staring at the unconscious exorcist.

"You mean she's still alive?" Aiisu's heart skipped a beat as he took in the news.

"Of course she's alive! We weren't given direct orders from Lord Millennium to kill you guys just yet." Road headed towards the door she had entered. She turned and closed the door silently leaving the exorcists alone in the dark once again…

"Lord Millenium, we have retrieved two of the Order's Exorcists, the ones known as Hisoka Ando and Aiisu Shiname." Tyki reported to the large Earl wo snickered at his comrade's report.

"Good work! Good work! You two must be commended for finding those two!" The Earl praised them, his eyes just barely showing through the bright lenses of his glasses. "Now I want you to squeeze any information out of them that you can, the more we know, the better."

"Yes, Lord Millenium." Tyki and Skin bowed and retreated to the cell where Aiisu and Hisoka were.

Aiisu, still awake, was getting more and more concerned for the wee being of Hisoka, who has yet to stir. The way she had taken those hits, getting electrocuted and then slammed like that… and her condition would only get worse without any medical help or support from the Noah… and speaking of the Noah.

"You two are looking spiffy." Tyki's chuckle reverberated in the empty halls of the prison, leaving Aiisu to growl in disgust. "Now, now, be nice." Tyki scolded him, approaching the boy and grasping his chin forcefully. "Just give in and tell me all of your little organization's secrets, or…." He trailed off, motioning to Skin, who with an electrocuted punch, aimed for Hisoka. "Your little friend over there might not make it past the day…"

Coffee splattered all over the paperwork on Komui's desk. Aiisu's golem flew back into Yuuki's hand and closed its mouth. Komui couldn't believe his eyes…the Noah actually managed to capture two of the Order's exorcists. Yuuki tucked the golem away in her pocket and looked at Komui with worried eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Yuuki asked as she slowly sat down on a chair in the room.

Komui held his hands over his face and thought for a moment. Yuuki sat soundlessly waiting for his response and hoping he had a plan. Komui then stood up and walked towards Yuuki, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Go find Kanda and Lavi and tell them they are to see me immediately for the rescue of two exorcists. Do not tell them who they are under any circumstances." Komui made his way out of the room leaving Yuuki to figure out where Kanda and Lavi were.

She decided make her way to the cafeteria first, figuring Lavi would be in there with Bookman. She sprinted down the hallways of the Order until she made it to the large eating room. She could barely breathe from all the running she just did but she had to find Lavi. When she spotted him sitting at a nearby table she dashed over to him and whispered her orders into his ear. Lavi sat back confused and puzzled.

"Which exorcists are in need of my assistance?" He questioned Yuuki as he started to make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Komui told me not to tell you." Yuuki commented as she looked down the corridors they were passing, wishing that the samurai would be out in the open.

When Yuuki finally spotted Kanda, she made her way towards him hastily. She told him the same thing she told Lavi and he just looked disgusted.

"Hmph. Which two morons let themselves get captured on the job?" Kanda sounded annoyed that he had to go on the mission.

"Come on Yuuki! Who's captured?" Lavi pressed on, trying to get Yuuki to spill some information.

Yuuki knew she had to follow orders from Komui but she couldn't leave the two lying in the dark. She wouldn't let the two guys get any more info out of her.

"Komui said I can't tell you! You'll have to go see him if you want to know!" Yuuki shouted back at the red head. She felt bad for doing so but she wasn't about to break orders.

"Well I'm going to get this over with as soon as possible." Kanda started off for Komui's office with Lavi following pursuit. The way they were walking towards his office looked like they didn't even care about her friends. She didn't care anymore about orders from Komui…she had to get help to her friends quickly.

"Walk faster you idiots!" Yuuki yelled at the other two. Kanda and Lavi turned and stared at her as tears started to trickle down her face.

"If you don't hurry Aiisu and Hisoka could die!"

* * *

K16: Well I hope you enjoyed this! Please review whenever you get the chance!


	15. It's a Trap! Pt 3

**KZ: Hiya guys! I apologize for the long hiatus between chapters, but I've been packed with tons of HW and I'm still struggling with 2 projects at the moment, so... yeah. I managed to finally get this up though after much 'encouragement' from Kanero! And speaking of Kanero, according to her, this chapter 'creeped her out', which is what I was going for! So without further ado! Here's It's a Trap! Pt. 3!**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lavi's worried voice was shaky and filled with tension as it echoed around the barren desert. Aiisu's golem was still flapping up ahead, moving as fast as it could to lead the red head as well as Kanda to the location where the Noah were holding Aiisu and Hisoka captive, and by the look of the blank horizon looming over them, it didn't look as if they were going to get there anytime soon. Lavi looked over to the swordsman, who didn't appear to have any emotion over the situation, he was just casually running through, his eyes fixated on the road ahead. Lavi always knew Kanda was like this, but something was off about him this time…

"When are we gonna get there?" Lavi complained, his mind racing as the thought of finding Hisoka and Aiisu dead made him sick to his stomach.

Kanda growled in annoyance. "We'll get there when we get there." He shot back irritably. He trusted Hisoka enough to keep herself alive, and Aiisu would be too persistent to die, he would know.

"But what if we get there too late!" Lavi continued, getting no response from Kanda. "Grr… Hang in there Hisoka, Aiisu… we'll be there soon."

"Gah!"

Blood spattered on the floor next to Aiisu in the dungeon, his head lolling down and his mouth bleeding as Skin had once again punched the boy violently. He refused to look up, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He was panting heavily, doing his best to keep his breath.

Skin crackled with electricity, grinning at Aiisu maliciously. "Not bad, twiggy. You've held out better than I thought, but…" Skin motioned over to Tyki, who had phased a hand into Hisoka's forehead.

"So many memories this girl has…" Tyki murmured softly, still processing more information from the girl. "But it looks like she has all of the Exorcist information in the back of her mind at the moment, how unfortunate."

"Hi… soka…." Aiisu tried to reach out to her only to be grabbed and pushed back into the wall by Skin.

"You'll save her when you cough up the information!" He roared, getting close to his face with another electrified fist.

Aiisu remained silent. He wanted Hisoka to be safe, but if he did tell them, what were the chances they'd just let them go? He obviously couldn't trust these two to let them go, they were Noah, and the more Exorcists they got rid of, the less competition they had for the Innocence. And he was sure that if Hisoka found out, she'd kill him before the Noah would.

"Tch…" Skin's fist tightened. "You Exorcists sure are gluttons for punishment. All the more fun I get to have pounding the life out of you!" He punched him again, Aiisu's eyes bulging at the force.

"And I'll keep at it! No matter how long it takes! Even if you drop dead, there's no escape for you."

Lavi and Kanda were exhausted but relieved to finally have reached their destination. It was the town that Hisoka and Aiisu were originally sent to. Fortunately for them, they weren't taken to the Ark, that would've led to huge trouble.

"Alright, golem. Where are they?" Kanda turned to the bat-like creature who started flapping around crazily, as if it was unsure. "You forgot?" Kanda was enraged, ready to pull out his sword on the small golem before a loud crackle broke the moment, striking down on one of the houses just a few blocks away.

Lavi was the first to run towards the noise, seeing as the lightning was purple, he knew the Noah had to be involved somehow. Kanda's eyes turned into slits as he recognized the familiar energy pattern. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as they reached the point where the electricity touched the earth.

The small alleyway didn't seem like anything special, but part of the ground was scorched black by the lightning strikes.

"Nothing…?" Lavi seemed downcast, slamming his hammer into the house besides them to exert his pent up emotions. "Damn it!"

The house nearly collided, but instead, a portion of the wall merely shattered and revealed the insides of the house, which…. happened to look completely clean and well kept. Torches lined the walls and appeared that there was a basement to it.

"Huh… I guess it really is good to let your emotions out every once and a while! You should try it Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, his spirit rising.

"Shut up, rabbit…" Kanda responded tersely, swishing past him and smashing the door to the basement down. "And help me finish things!"

"Fine, fine…" Lavi sighed and followed him, unsure of what could possibly happen next.

"Woah! Who has a basement this big?" Lavi shouted, the moment they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a winding pathway that had dozens of different forks in the road, Aiisu's golem was frantically flapping around at some of them, giving Lavi and Kanda the incentive to follow the ones that the golem reacted to.

"Hey guuuuuuys! Can you hear us?" Lavi called out, cupping the sides of his face.

"Shut it!" Kanda thwacked him on the back of the head. "You're going to alert the Noah of our presence! Then we'll be in more trouble! As long as they have Hisoka and Aiisu as hostages, we're at a disadvantage, if we can lure them away to a different location, then we can engage them and escape with them." He explained a hint of confidence in his words.

"If you say so, Yuu." Lavi said with a shrug.

"And one more thing, rabbit…" Kanda piped up, giving him a cold stare.

"Yea- OWW!" Lavi was cut off as Kanda gave him another whack.

"I told you not to call me that."

Hisoka's eyes began to open at last, darkness blinding her vision. She felt cold and could feel something sticky all around her body, she looked down to see a dark colored liquid that reeked… she widened her eyes when she realized what it was. "Blood…." She muttered quietly, looking over at where Aiisu was sitting… if that's what his position could be called.

He was slumped over to one side, a small trickle of blood leaking from his mouth and dripping over the the floor and over to Hisoka.

"Aiisu… hmph. At least you did something right, not telling them…" She smirked just a bit, her head pounding, she didn't know why.

"Something right- something that may have cost him his life." The voice of Tyki caused Hisoka to look straight up and into the Noah's smiling face. "Hello, my dear… it's your turn now. If you don't comply, you just might end up like your little friend over there." He sneered, getting back up to kick Aiisu's unconscious body gently. "And by the looks of things, he doesn't have much longer to live…"

"Gweh… leaving me as a bodyguard." Skin muttered in detest as he leaned back against the dungeon door. "Tyki knows I could totally get that information out of her… twiggy was just being a real pain in the ass." He gritted his teeth and snorted loudly as he thought of the exorcist. "Pathetic boy… I smashed his bones and he can't even give me a simple name."

Unbeknown to Skin, two silhouettes were sidling along the corridors, completely sure that they had made their appearance just in time.

The first silhouette grabbed and pulled out his sword, the blade gleaming from the small amount of light it received from the torches lining the walls.

"Get ready…" Kanda positioned himself, his gaze fixed on the large Noah.

Lavi nodded, his hammer out in front of him. Kanda nodded and then signaled with a quick hand sign. Lavi rushed out with a battle cry and ran his hammer right into Skin's side, knocking the Noah over and smashing him a few walls in.

"GRAAAAH!" His voice echoed away as he continued to fly through the dungeon, that would buy them a few minutes, all they had to do was take on the other one.

Kanda knocked the door down and was horrified by the sight he gazed upon, Lavi getting a similar expression on his face as he witnessed Tyki impaling Hisoka through the chest with one of his ghastly hands.

The Noah smiled and pulled his hand out with a sickening sound as the blood squirted out from the wound, Aiisu bleeding profusely now from a previous attack from Tyki that was similar to the one he gave Hisoka.

"Oh, hello. You made it just in time…"

* * *

**KZ: Creepy, right? Gotta love Tyki! Please review and fav if you liked and I'll see you all for the finale of this arc!**


	16. It's a Trap! Pt 4

_**K16: It's been forever since we posted this...yes I know...But be happy that I had a -Man kick and decided to type this up for you guys! And yes...chapter 17 is in the works and half way done. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh hello... you made it just in time." Tyki's eerie voice echoed throughout the barren hallways. The room was silenced by the two Exorcists' sight of Hisoka and Aiisu chained and bloody from injuries given to them by none other than Tyki Mikk. The opaque red liquid was seeping through the cracks, leaving trails and continuously moving, just how much blood did they lose already?

"What did you do, Noah?" Kanda grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to thrash Tyki in case he made a move.

"I took care of two badgering pests... about to rid us of two more." The man spoke so calmly yet so evilly, truly someone who would fit in with the Noah crowd.

Kanda's frown remained on his face, his eyes momentarily glazing over the unmoving bodies of his comrades. The Noah would pay for this.

Lavi's eyes were still wide with fear for their lives. Every passing second they were losing more and more blood, they had to fight and escape quickly! "Yuu! You distract him-!" Kanda was already engaging in combat with him, he couldn't say he was surprised.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open! Help them!" Kanda shouted the words as his sword came down on Tyki. The Noah quickly recovered from the blow and backed away toward the two exorcists that were still lying on the floor.

"You wouldn't hurt your comrade would you exorcist?" Tyki smirked and stepped behind Aiisu. Kanda charged full force at the Noah, being careful to avoid Aiisu in the process.

"I could care less what happens to him." Kanda paused to look where Lavi was but was soon pushed back into battle by the larger Noah, Skin. His fists crackled with electricity as he ran towards Lavi at full speed leaving Kanda stunned.

"Whoa look who's back in action!" Lavi's hammer grew three times it's original size and rammed Skin into the wall yet again. The wall crumbled where the Noah landed and seeing this as an opportunity, Lavi quickly picked up Hisoka and ran out through the new exit. He didn't bother to turn and tell Kanda he had made it out alright with Hisoka, he didn't want Tyki to come after him and risk Hisoka getting killed. Lavi quickly took off towards the direction they came in order to keep a safe distance between the battle field and them.

Meanwhile, Kanda stayed in the battle with Tyki trying to weaken his defenses. Skin finally came to once again and looked around at the situation. When he saw the broken shackle where Hisoka had once been he yelled out in annoyance. His fists sparked with electricity and his skin started to peel away slowly to show a golden shimmer. Tyki took notice of Skin's displeasure and quickly looked over his shoulder. His eyes flashed over to the giant hole in the wall. Kanda took this opportunity to grab Aiisu and dash out of the building leaving the two Noah to stare at each other.

"How dare they take those Exorcists! I was finally having fun!" Skin once again punched a wall and with that blow the building started to collapse. Tyki stared out at the horizon where Kanda had escaped with his prisoner. He covered his face with his hand and started to chuckle.

"Heh, well that was one mistake they will regret in the near future!"

"Yuuki! Oh Yuuki!" Airi's voice rang throughout the corridors of the Order. "Yuuki! Where are you hiding? I'm lonely without everyone else!" Airi continued her ranting as she searched for her "missing" partner. Yuuki on the other hand was in the middle of enjoying a wonderful meal, if you even considered it a meal at all. A nice slice of carrot cake sat in front of Yuuki as she and one other person stared at the half eaten slice. Allen was practically drooling over how delicious it looked while Yuuki sat and pondered whether or not she should share it with the hungry exorcist.

"Allen I'm not sharing." Yuuki looked up at him and then back at the cake.

"But it looks so good. Can I get just a little piece to tide me over until lunch?" Allen made the you-can't-ignore-this-look face towards Yuuki. Allen knew she couldn't resist. She reluctantly slid the plate over to Allen and seconds later the cake was gone. Allen wiped his mouth from the crumbs left behind. Yuuki sighed knowing too well that giving Allen the last of the cake was a bad idea. Now he's bound to be jumping off the walls in an hour. Yuuki stood up and made her way for the door only to be stopped by Airi. She was tackled to the ground and in the grasp of Airi's bear hug.

"Airi! Release!" Yuuki choked out as she pushed the hyper exorcist off.

"When are Hisoka and Aiisu coming back?" Airi questioned as she dusted off her jacket. Yuuki hadn't told anyone else about the vision the golem showed her.

"I'm sure they will be back soon. You know how Hisoka and Aiisu get along." She said with a nervous chuckle. Airi looked her in the eye seeing if she could read more into what Yuuki had said.

"Yuuki is everythin-…" Airi was cut of by a loud CRASH. Both exorcists jumped at the sound and looked around the corner to where a pair of doors were opened a jar. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"Hisoka must be back!" Airi shouted with joy and skipped towards the doors. Yuuki was frozen to her spot. _Is it really them? _She thought as she followed Airi in a less excited way.

"Hurry Yuuki! Hisoka will want to see someone she can deal with after this mission." Airi's voice rang from the corridor she had just entered. Yuuki picked up her pace and tried to catch up to Airi but was stopped short. A trail of blood ran from the large doors that concealed the hallway. Yuuki felt every bone in her body freeze as she saw Airi looking in terror to where the trail ended.

"Yuuki…" Airi stuttered and pointed toward the infirmary. Yuuki slowly walked over to her and looked at the horror. Lavi was crouched on the floor outside the infirmary, his head buried in his arms. He was mumbling something under his breath but Yuuki couldn't pick up what he was saying. Airi sat down beside Lavi and tried to comfort him.

"It's all right Lavi. She'll make it out alive…" tears started to roll down Airi's face. "She's the strongest one here. Nothing can keep her away from us…" Airi's tears seemed never ending. Lavi looked over at Yuuki who stood cemented to the floor.

"Why…" Lavi's rage was starting to build. "Why didn't you tell her about Hisoka!" Yuuki came back to reality and shook her head. Lavi stood up and helped Airi get to her feet. He was covered in blood from head to toe and Yuuki could see that he was too worked up to notice.

"I-I'm…" Yuuki started to let her tears fall down her face. The clicking of someone's boots was coming from further down the hall and Yuuki turned with realization of who it was. Kanda came running down the hall with a limp body in his arms. Airi's eyes went wide in fear and she collapsed to the ground crying.

"No…this can't be…why…why?" Airi mumbled to herself.

Kanda ran past Yuuki and into the infirmary. Yuuki caught a glance of the injured Aiisu and screamed in fear. Grabbing her head she collapsed to the ground.

"Why did this happen? Why did this happen to them!"

Airi entered the infirmary with a glum look on her face, Allen following suit. Allen carried Airi's bouquet of flowers while she searched for her friend. Hisoka had been in the infirmary for a month now and as show no signs of movement. The nurse that was working with her said she was induced in a coma and there was no telling when she would wake up. Airi walked over to an opened nurse and waited for her to stop writing on her clipboard.

"Can I help you with something?" the nurse's kind voice made Airi feel a little better.

"I'm looking for Ando, Hisoka. Is she still here?" Airi held her wrists. The nurse flipped through the papers on the clipboard and turned to another nurse. Airi held her breath until she saw the nurse smile and made a small hand gesture. Airi followed the nurse into a back room where Hisoka laid on her hospital bed. Allen placed the flowers in the vase next to the bed and pulled up a chair for Airi to sit in. Airi sat in the chair and pulled it close to Hisoka's bed side.

"Hisoka I'm back to see you again." She started talking to the unconscious exorcist like she was having a normal conversation.

"Yuuki's been locked in her room most of the time now. I think she feels guilty about not telling me about what happened. But I knew that she was trying not to worry me and everyone else." She paused as she heard someone come up from behind her. Allen quickly saw who it was and pushed him out. Airi had no idea who had come in so she shrugged it off and continued her talk.

"I heard some of the Finders complaining about Kanda being on edge lately which isn't a surprise to me." She chuckled and slowly looked back down at Hisoka. Hisoka looked so peaceful when she was asleep unlike her usual self when she was training and arguing with everyone. Airi pictured the old memories in her head like they had happened yesterday. Yelling and screaming from the other room broke her thoughts. It sounded like Allen was pretty upset and Airi wasn't about to go mess with him. A groan came from beside Airi and it made her jump.

"Can you get the morons to shut up out there?" The ill tempered voice of Hisoka reached Airi's ears. She turned with a flash and saw her friends eyes open for the first time in a long time. Airi suppressed a scream and went to give her one of her hugs but then realized she'd better not, unless she wanted a concussion. She laughed at her stupidity and collected herself into a calmer matter.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" Airi sung as she headed to find a nurse. No sooner did she leave did every nurse in the infirmary show up by her side. Allen stood beside Airi and watched the nurses do their job. Hisoka made it back alive and that was all Airi could think about. Tears of joy ran down her face as she left the area so Hisoka could have a little more space to breathe. As Allen turned to follow Airi, Hisoka called to him.

"Hey sprout! Make sure Komui stays away from this corridor!" Her smart-ass comment made Allen smile and he waved a goodbye and went to find Airi. Hisoka sighed with relief of seeing the busy crowd of people around her.

"I've been gone for far too long. But it's good to be back..."


	17. Fall and Rise Again

**Hi people! Kanero wrote this chapter and Kidzexion approves! YAY!**

* * *

The halls of the Black Order had an eerie presence about them today. Unlike in the days past where excitement and joy filled the air along with sorrow and regret. Yuuki stayed locked up in her room for most of the day as usual, only coming out to eat. She lay upon her bed thinking of everything that had happened in the past month, Hisoka and Aiisu coming back from the Noah's hands and the disappointment she felt when she didn't tell her friends about the tragedy of almost losing more exorcists. Multiple knocks came from the door and broke Yuuki's thoughts. She thought that if she were to ignore it whoever it was would go away. But whoever was at the door was persistent.

"Would you stop pounding on the door and leave me alone already!" Yuuki threw a book towards the door.

"Hey! Don't throw books at the door!" Lavi's somewhat annoyed voice came from the other side of the door. Yuuki reluctantly sat up and walked over to the door.

"What do you want Lavi?" She questioned him as she picked up the book and gently placed it on her desk.

"You need to come eat something. It's not good to starve yourself to death over a little accident." Lavi turned the handle of the door to find it locked. Yuuki did feel a little hungry so she unlocked the door and came face to face with the Bookman apprentice.

"That's more like it." He let out a chuckle and led the way down to the cafeteria. The hallways were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It all felt strange to Yuuki not hearing the familiar sounds of Finders and Exorcists talking away about the news in the world or someone coming home for the first time in ages. The clicking of boots broke the silence and Yuuki saw the black hair of the emotionless samurai Kanda.

"Hey! Yuu's out of his room too!" Lavi gave a hand wave toward the samurai. He ignored Lavi and continued to walk on to his destination. Lavi gave a nefarious smirk. Yuuki didn't like the way Lavi was looking at Kanda. "Hey you know Hisoka's been awake for a week now and I bet you he hasn't gone to see her yet Yuuki." Yuuki was surprised that her name was inserted into the sentence at the last second.

"Lavi stop trying to provoke him!" she whispered to Lavi. "He looks pissed off as it is."

Kanda once again ignored Lavi's comment and continued on. Lavi looked annoyed at this point and Yuuki could tell that he wasn't going to take any crap from Kanda today.

"Answer the question Yuu! Did you or did you not visit Hisoka?" Lavi turned and yelled at the exorcist. "Did you ever think that she might want to see someone that she can talk to?"

"Shut up you idiot." Kanda's bitter remark gave both Lavi and Yuuki's spine a chill. "I don't give a damn about what she feels like or what she thinks. She has enough people around her as it is and that's already getting her agitated."

"She wouldn't mind if it was her friend." Yuuki made the comment and was no later confronted with a sword in her face. This pushed Yuuki's boiling point over the top. She unhooked her bow from its makeshift case and made a swing for Kanda's head. He leaned back and was able to block Yuuki's first attack. He stepped back and readied himself for another attack.

"Guy's is this really necessary in the middle of a corridor?" Lavi's voice of protest echoed down the hall.

"You're the one that started this!" Yuuki and Kanda said simultaneously. Lavi gave a nervous and started to back towards the wall. Kanda and Yuuki went into battle mode and that was all to be said. Lavi stood along the wall watching as the two exorcists went at each other. When Yuuki finally broke free of Kanda's sword, she stood back to try and get her breath back but right before she could charge back in something hard hit her head. She fell to her knees holding her head and quickly turned to see what it was that hit her.

"Please stop acting stupid Yuuki…you know you're not going to win." Out of the shadows came the familiar voice of Hisoka. Yuuki jumped up and backed away in the opposite direction. Kanda lowered Mugen and watched as Hisoka came forward. She was using a crutch to support her left leg and bandages were wrapped around her arms.

"Hisoka…I-I'm so sorry." Yuuki's hair fell in front of her face and was hidden from view. Hisoka gave a gentle smile and outstretched her free arm. Yuuki ran over to Hisoka and started to cry on her shoulder. All the weight that Yuuki just put on Hisoka made her drop to her knees and cringe in pain.

"Careful now Yuuki, she's a fragile butterfly right now." Lavi gave a little laugh as he watched the friendly reunion. Kanda sheathed Mugen and started away again. Hisoka took notice and called out to him.

"Hey you need a good whack upside the head too!" her not so gentle voice came back as she glared at Kanda. He gestured an 'I'll pass' hand and walked on. Hisoka watched the exorcist as he left and then realized that her shoulder was sopping wet and starting to get sore. She pushed Yuuki up and saw her swollen eyes looking back at her.

"Let's go get something to eat and clean you up." Hisoka sighed as she struggled to get on her feet again. With some help from Lavi the three exorcists made their way slowly to the cafeteria.

"I'm alive!" the shrill of relief and joy spread throughout the infirmary. Aiisu was patting his body down to make sure everything was still in tact. The nurses rushed around the corner to find Aiisu alive and fully functioning.

"Please sir, you're still in a critical state!" one of the nurses tried to calm the ecstatic exorcist down.

"Are you kidding me! I feel alive and powerful and…" Aiisu's voice trailed off as he remembered his comrade. He slumped back down into his bed and looked at the nurses.

"By any chance, is Hisoka Ando still here?" his voice quivered as the nurses conversed with each other for a moment. Aiisu thought all hope for her survival was lost until he saw one of the nurses turn back to him with a grin.

"Hisoka left the hospital about a week ago. She seems to be recovering just fine." Aiisu threw the covers off the bed and attempted to walk out of the infirmary. No sooner did he find himself on the floor and in pain once again. The nurses scrambled to get Aiisu back into the bed he just came from but he pushed them away.

"I'm fine! Just let go of me!" The stubborn exorcist kept refusing to get aid from the nurses and they were starting to worry.

"Aiisu! Stop acting stupid and get back in bed!" Yuuki yelled as she hurried over to his side. Aiisu was shocked to see Yuuki at first but then relieved. Aiisu finally let the nurses help him back in bed and Yuuki walked over to the side table and put the flowers she brought in the lone vase.

"Really now, if you want to leave this place anytime soon you have to follow directions!" Yuuki scolded him and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Aiisu grabbed Yuuki's sleeve. She turned in surprise and gently took her sleeve back from him.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked pulling up a chair beside his bed. Aiisu's face went red with embarrassment as he realized what he just did. Yuuki chuckled and looked over at the entrance where a shadow lingered. Aiisu followed Yuuki's gaze and soon realized that it was another nurse coming to check on him. Yuuki decided it was her time to leave and pushed the chair back where it came from.

"I'll be back later with Airi. She's been dying to see you since you came back." Yuuki let out a chuckle and headed for the entrance.

"I-If you find Hisoka can you convince her to come along, you know, since you're her friend and you're good at that." Aiisu's mix of words came out and he wasn't even sure it made sense.

Yuuki smiled. "I'm sure she'll be in soon enough."


	18. Dark Dreams

**KZ: Yo guys! Sorry about the short intro last time but since Kanero and I have been uploading these at school with limited time on our hands, it makes it difficult to type things through to you all. But anyways, Chapter 18 is up so you should go read that! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aiisu-kun's okay? Hoo-ray!" The blonde leaped for joy. Hisoka and Aiisu had both recovered from the violent attack of the Noah! Hisoka was up and about at her usual, skulking along with her usual scowl and pessimistic look. But to everyone at the Order, that just meant that she was feeling well and alive. Airi was relieved.

"I know! We're just lucky that the both of them survived! I mean… for a second there, I thought they were both going to die…" Yuuki whispered in a hushed tone, and the way Aiisu acted in the infirmary was a bit stranger as well. He wasn't his usual hyperactive, silly self. He actually seemed scared when she left him to inform the others.

"No way they'd die! That's just not in Soka-chan's style!" Airi assured, giggling giddily to herself. She liked her new nickname for Hisoka, unfortunately 'Soka-chan' might not agree well once she hears it for the first time, but maybe that was the reason she never said it when Hisoka was actually around? "And Aiisu may not be smart, but he knows how to fight! I mean, he did seem kinda worried about Hisoka from what you've said earlier…"

"Well… yeah." Yuuki shrugged. "He must not be up to full strength like Hisoka yet."

"I guess you're right! I think I'll go see him!" Airi paraded herself towards the infirmary, leaving Yuuki to shake her head, palm meeting her forehead as she imagined the torment Aiisu would be put through momentarily. She'd thought that after everything that they had gone through, she'd know not to do anything too crazy… but it WAS Airi.

She'd go check up on them later…

"Aiisu-kuuuun! You're alright!" The shouts could be heard from where she was standing!

"Gyaaaah! Airi-chan! You're killing…!" He paused after that, Yuuki assumed it must've been one of her infamous bear hugs.

Or maybe now.

Aiisu gasped for air, gripping the sheets on his bed and panting, looked over to Yuuki as she entered. "Y-Yuuki-chan…" He managed to choke out, shortly regaining his breathe thereafter. "You've told everyone that quickly?" He asked, slowly inching away as Airi positioned herself closer to him.

"Not exactly. Only Airi so far. But I'm sure everyone else will figure it out eventually." She stated, smiling warmly towards him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there." He snickered. "Man… Hisoka's gonna be pissed."

She chuckled, nodding in agreement. When Hisoka-san found out… oh boy. "Well, let's just hope that's after you get out of here."

"Yeah, 'cause that would be-" He was cut off by a loud crash along with some very familiar scorns and screams.

"I told you I didn't need your damned help!" The clacking of the crutch pounded against the ground and grew closer with every passing second. Aiisu flipped. Maybe there was still time to jump out the window…

"Hisoka-san!" Airi happily greeted her friend, smiling and eyes closed as if she didn't have a care in the world. Was she always this positive? Aiisu wondered how Hisoka could stand such a person as well as she could. She obviously hated him, but her?

"It's good to see you, Hisoka." Yuuki acknowledged her, but Hisoka's gaze was directed entirely on Aiisu, something that both Yuuki and even more so Aiisu became worried about.

"Ahhh! Heeeey, Hisoka-san!" Aiisu waved, sweat-dropping as curses echoed galore in his head.

"You're alive?" She sounded surprised, adding a small scoff to the end. "Che, I was hoping you would've died so I wouldn't have to deal with you any longer. Figures." She turned away discontentedly. "But since you did live, there's more painful ways for you to be executed, one hopefully that'll actually do the job to a Parasite like you."

"Riiiiiight…" He had grown somewhat accustomed to the constant vituperation of his comrade. Maybe this was how she chose to show her 'joy' at his waking up? "Well, it's good to see you're still living too, Hisoka-san! I was really worried when that Tyki guy got ya…" He drew back again as Hisoka's burning gaze bore into him once again, her eyes screaming hatred at the mention of the Noah's name.

"Next time, those Noah won't get the satisfaction." She spat, annoyedly stomping away with malicious intent to the next living thing she saw. You had to feel real bad for those nurses.

Aiisu inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well… that went well."

Airi nodded her agreement, apparently not catching the sarcasm in his tone. "Oh yeah! Super well!"

Yuuki shook her head. "Gotta be more careful with your word choice, Aiisu-kun."

He simply nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Noted."

"Hello?" A nurse popped her head into the doorway, blinking at seeing the Exorcists in the room alongside her patient. "Oh good! Your friends came after all! I just wanted to inform you that by tomorrow you're qualified to take leave from the infirmary!"

"Yes!" Aiisu pumped a fist down, grinning toothily. "Being a Parasite-type really helps after all!"

"Eating massive amounts of food and blowing things up with that fire of yours helps?" Yuuki playfully inquired, Aiisu pouting and giving her a small glare.

"Heeey… it's not like I don't blow anything up that isn't an Akuma." He protested quietly, earning a few laughs from Airi.

"Soka-chan blows things up all the time! It's funny!" She continued to laugh.

Aiisu and Yuuki exchanged a confused look before letting it go. There was no need to comment on that one.

When Aiisu awoke, he found himself not in his hospital bed, but instead standing in a darkened, fading room. He looked around confusedly, he had never seen a place like this before. He looked around and saw the bloody bodies of what appeared to be Exorcists and Finders. He gasped in fear upon seeing the bodies of Airi and Hisoka, and his heart sank when he discovered the body of Yuuki. He shook her and screamed but no words came out, although, there was a massive amount of blood on his released Innocence.

His Frozen Claw was drenched with fresh blood, and the Flame Claw was burning intensely, had he done this…? He was growing sick and he screamed again, this time into the sky before finally it all went dark. A hand grabbed his shoulder and a deep voice spoke to him from the blackness, he couldn't make it out whoever it was, but their aura was sinister and from the moment it touched him he was frozen with fear.

"You've done well, Aiisu-san."

He tried to pull himself free, but the arm pulled him back, and soon one arm became two, and then three, each one pulling a limb and pulling the struggling Exorcist into the blackness that had spawned them.

Aiisu arose from his slumber with a jump and a yell, panting heavily and staring at his hands. They were no longer covered in the blood of his friends, now it was just sweat from the nightmare. He sighed in relief, his heart pounding in his chest as he calmed himself down.  
"It was just a dream… just a dream." He kept repeating to himself, assuring him that everything was going to be fine.

It was still dark outside, it was probably three in the morning. As much as he wanted to stay awake from that point, he had to sleep to regain his lost energy for when he was released in the morning. He lied back on his pillow and closed his eyes, soon the ticking of the clock the only noise that could be heard in the room.

The black-haired man stood alone in his room, staring blankly out of the window, and was unsurprised by the visitor he had received from outside, a black cat. He smiled and opened the window to allow the feline in and greeted it rather friendly. "Hello, Lulu. Is there something you need to tell me?"

The feline nodded and began to change shape into a woman, a woman with black hair that hung down from the sides, and a ponytail hanging behind her head. She had the mark of the Noah, the crosses on her forehead and she seemed quite serious. "The two Exorcists that you and Skin had attacked have survived, the girl more than the boy."

"I see…" The man sighed and placed one hand on his chin. "Perhaps I may have underestimated those two. They're more persistent than they look out to be."

The girl stood there, saying nothing.

The man chuckled. "They may end up being more fun than I had imagined!"

Again, Lulu looked in his direction monotonously.

"Oh, yes. You may leave now, Lulu. Return to the others and await the next command of the Earl. He might want to hear this bit of news as well." He instructed with a wave of his hand. She obviously wasn't going to add anything to the conversation.

She simply nodded and walked away to leave the man in his room alone, his eyes piercing the surface of the moon with a deep focus. "Aiisu… Hisoka… haha." He started to laugh.

"Next time I'll make sure you're both dead."


	19. Visions

The blue-haired boy shot up in his bed, awoken by the sound of what seemed to be an explosion. He gasped and jumped out of bed, nearly tripping on over his own two feet in the process as he headed for the door. He dashed outside, half-expecting the sounds of fighting at any moment. "What's going on?" He thought worriedly, face growing paler by the moment, "Are we under attack?"

More crashing was the response. Aiisu shuddered as he heard screams of pain from what sounded like two different females. He could not believe his eyes as he made his way into the archway.

Hisoka growled as the kick made contact with her midsection again. Jumping back to a safer distance, she tried to retrieve the breath stolen from her by the fierce attack of her opponent Lenalee. They had been fighting for about an hour now, each exchanging blows, but it was clear that Lenalee had the upper hand. Still incapacitated by the injuries given to her by the Noah known as Skin, she was not up to her usual par.

She looked back to see Airi and Yuuki looking on, while the rest of the Finders and Komui watched over his sister. Hisoka quickly exchanged glances with Aiisu, who was apparently frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and lacking life. She didn't care though; right now her priority was to beat Lenalee. She would not be shown up by her of all Exorcists!

"Woo! Go Hisoka!" Airi cheered from the sidelines, giggling and making amused sounds as the two clashed again. Clearly she was enjoying this fight!

Yuuki was standing next to the excited Airi, smiling calmly and praying to herself that Hisoka would not get too angry with Lenalee. After all, Hisoka was one of the best fighters in the Order and to be beaten by Lenalee would make Hisoka furious.

"Why won't you give up?" Hisoka snapped as she swung another fist towards the girl's face. Now she was at her boiling point. Beaten down by the Noah and now being beaten down by Lenalee? She was starting to lose it!

Lenalee barely dodged the attack, kicking off the floor and jumping high above the brunette, aiming a kick towards her blind spot, one Hisoka had difficulty avoiding. It lightly grazed her face, enough to annoy her further.

"Dammit!" Now she was just fighting in a blind rage, disturbing the audience slightly. Komui, who was on the floor crying out in fear, attempted to beg Hisoka not harm his sister.

"Oh please don't hurt my Lenalee! She needs to be preserved like a precious flower!" He decried, only to be ignored by Hisoka as she continued to fight.

Airi laughed as one of the swings made contact with Lenalee's face, sending her flying towards a wall. "Ahahaha! She went flying! Nice one, Hisoka!"

Lenalee gasped for air as she hit the wall, back first. It looked as if Hisoka had finally won!

Hisoka looked down at the 'defeated' Lenalee. "I refuse to be beaten by you." She spat the last word out like venom.

Lenalee growled and made a desperate move, launching a kick directly into Hisoka's injured leg at full power. Hisoka screamed in pain and fell over, gritting her teeth together as the searing pain spread up her leg in powerful shockwaves.

"Hisoka!" Airi and Yuuki chorused, running over to inspect their injured friend.

Hisoka was face first on the ground, banging her fist into the concrete out of rage all while trying to hold back her tears. Airi crouched down and stared at Hisoka for a moment while Yuuki held her hand on her head feeling kind of sorry for her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lenalee stuttered as she tried to apologize. Komui simply grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. "It's probably better if you let her cool off first."

Hisoka continued to cringe in pain and as the sounds reached Aiisu it somehow forced him to his knees. It was only then that Yuuki had taken note of Aiisu's state and left Hisoka in Airi's care for the time being.

"Aiisu… what are you doing?" She asked him, curiously staring down at him.

He did not reply, he just continued to stare blankly in front of him.

"Aiisu?" She asked a little louder, waving a hand in front of his face to try and snap him out of whatever spell he was in. "You better not be ignoring me, you jerk!"

Again, there was no response.

"Aiisu…" She trailed off. Was he in some sort of mental state of dystopia? The fear that had so dimly faded into his eyes became evident to her, the girl grabbing Aiisu by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Aiisu! Aiisu! Wake up Aiisu! Aiisu!"

Aiisu opened his eyes with a start. Darkness surrounded him and the air reeked of fresh blood and fear. His eyes felt constrained and his body was warm as he could feel his own sense of fear starting to creep into his body. He looked down at himself and he couldn't believe his own eyes. His body was slathered in blood, the red sticky liquid even saturating his face. He pressed his fingers to his cheek, dabbing and smearing it all over.

A short distance away laid a petite girl, her stomach ripped open and her now soulless eyes looking into Aiisu's own. Why was she smiling even now? What caused this?

Aiisu fell to his knees into the pool of blood awaiting him. It continued to grow, the wounds were fresh and still leaking what remained of her blood. His palms were stained red. "D-Did I…?" He cut himself off, not wanting to even imagine the thought.

There was a splash and another body was lying lifeless in a pool of blood, more dripping from its mouth. Its eyes, filled with scorn were covered by the once gorgeous hair, now dripping with the fresh liquid of life. He screamed. Why did this happen? Why?

Aiisu found himself slowly beginning to sink in the pool, blackened hands grabbing him and forcing him headfirst into the sticky, rank sliver of blood beneath him. "No! No! Stop!"

It was no use, he was still being dragged down and the farther he went, the harder it was to see. He did not dare open his mouth, lest he drown in the blood of the very people that were just killed.

A bright light shined faintly from the darkness, another lifeless body was floating among a pile of bloodied white roses. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, tattered and spattered in several places. Her hand reached out to Aiisu and he could faintly hear the word, "Why?"

It rang in his head until it pounded and he could hold back no longer. He screamed, and the blood poured down his throat, choking him as he drowned farther. His vision became blurred before he hit the bottom; the vision of a monster with two sharpened razor claws with shining blue eyes looked back at him. He struggled to stay awake for as long as he could, but it was no use. His vision was blurred to the point where he was blind; he was slowly sinking to the bottom. A mirror faced back at him upon facing the bottom, a silhouetted monster with piercing, glowing blue eyes and two razor sharp bloodied claws.

He felt a strong grip touch his shoulder, a man's grin facing him as he attempted to take in the person sinking with him. The man moved in closer to whisper in his ear. He sounded familiar, his aura was dark, and he was clothed in blood red fabric.

"Kyahahaha! Well done, Aiisu! Well done!"

That was all he could hear before he blacked out from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. As he faded, he heard another faint voice.

"Aiisu! Aiisu! Wake up already!"

And then it hit him.

Hisoka's fist came into contact with Aiisu's face and sent him flying. He quickly came back to the real world and realized what had happened. Yuuki came running over and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell was that about! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yuuki yelled at the dazed boy. Aiisu simply looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Yuuki was now confused but gave in and hugged him back.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Airi squealed from behind Hisoka and was soon greeted by a shoe to her forehead. Airi fell to the floor laughing and kicking her legs as Yuuki pushed Aiisu off of her. She called for a nurse and soon ran over to the laughing Airi.

"D-Don't give him ideas!" she stuttered. Airi continued to laugh on the floor. While the two girls argued about meaningless things, Hisoka limped over to where Arystar was standing behind a pillar. He and Hisoka had become good friends over time ever since he joined the order which is rather odd since it is Hisoka. As the two conversed, Yuuki started in on her next prank but this time it was on Airi. All Hisoka could hear were the cries of Airi, the maniacal laughter of Yuuki, and the anger and annoyance of Allen. Hisoka had to let out a chuckle and she turned to watch the chaos ensue.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" the concerned Arystar managed to squeak out before the girls started to get loud.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after I give it some rest." She pushed some loose hair away from her face. "Although the one you should be worried about is the twerp that zoned out in the middle of the spar." Arystar nodded in agreement. "I caught a glimpse of him while I was taking a breather and he looked like he was having a nightmare."

"A nightmare, huh? He spazzes out just like that over a non-existent vision? Pfft." Hisoka scoffed at him, taking a look back in the infirmary's direction.

There, Aiisu was asleep in his bed, gripping the sheets tightly as another vision haunted his mind. Whatever was going on, he was clearly in a state of shock, breaking into a sweat.

The man looked over the bed and cupped the side of the boy's face with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry, Aiisu-kun. It's just a dream…"


End file.
